Que Alegria que eres Tú
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?
1. Chapter 1

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

QUE ALEGRIA QUE ERES TÚ

POR Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

1

Esta historia se me ocurrió después de leer otra historia de príncipes y princesas, esta no tiene nada que ver con esa historia pero me quede pensando que en Europa casi siempre las princesas o futuras reinas son criadas en Austria, deben ser un ejemplo de educación para el pueblo que van a gobernar junto con sus esposos, las reinas de diferentes países, deben ser delicadas, finas, tiernas, corteses y a la vez aceptar todo lo que sus futuros esposos quieran hacer con ellas, deben de estar acostumbradas a una vida llena de lujos sin ningún problema, ellas prácticamente desde que nacen ya tienen toda su vida planeada, ya se sabe con quienes se van a casar y desde luego que tienen que tener el comportamiento digno de la realeza pero… ¿ellas pueden opinar? pues no… ellas simplemente tienen que seguir con la tradición, con el destino de todas las mujeres de la familia, ser esposas de reyes, príncipes, condes, duques o que se yo cuantos miembros más con título desde luego, pero ellas no tienen ninguna opción de escoger si sí se quieren casar con el candidato escogido desde su nacimiento o no.

Para no complicarnos con los acontecimientos actuales vamos a trasladar la historia para los años 1700 ya que está tradición es antiquísima.

- ¿Pero por qué me tengo que casar con esa princesa? –era el grito del príncipe Syaoran

Heredero a la corona de su reino, tenía 16 años alto aunque se notaba que todavía iba a crecer más (acuérdense que antes la esperanza de vida era de unos 30 a 35 años así que ya el príncipe estaba en la edad correcta para casarse) ojos color miel, tez blanca y con el cabello alborotado, a pesar que si en otras personas se podría decir que estaba despeinado a él le daba un toque de elegancia, digno de un rey

- ¡Por qué es la tradición! y todos nosotros debemos seguir con la tradición –Rey

- Si es la tradición y me gustaría casarme con alguna de las princesas de Austria… no me opongo a eso ¿pero no tengo opción de elegir a una de ellas? –Syaoran

- No… desde luego que no… tu esposa fue elegida desde el momento que nació… pero tu estuviste de acuerdo con ella –Rey

- ¿Cómo que estuve de acuerdo yo? –Syaoran con cara de interrogación

- Si… cuando ella nació fuimos desde luego a conocerla, tú tenías apenas 3 años pero cuando viste a la beba te acercaste a ella y le sonreíste y ella tomo tu mano… un signo inigualable de que en el futuro se van a llevar bien –Rey

- Mmm por que le sonreí… si fuera por eso… yo debería tener mínimo 1000 esposas, a mí me gusta sonreírle mucho a las chicas –Syaoran

- Bueno si… pero todas las demás no importan… cuando conociste a tu futura esposa y le sonreíste en realidad ya tenían 3 meses comprometidos –rey

- 3 meses –Syaoran

- Si… tenían ya 3 meses de comprometidos cuando se conocieron, debía pasar el tiempo de la cuarentena para saber si iba a vivir o no y que creciera un poquito para que no se viera tan fea –rey

- ¡Así que es fea! –Syaoran

- No… desde luego que no… todas las princesas son de una belleza exquisita, todas son encantadoras… aunque al nacer… bueno normalmente los bebés son muy feos –rey con cara de horror

- mmm yo he visto a muchos bebés y no los he visto feos –Syaoran

- porque normalmente las madres los sacan de sus casas después de los 2 meses que ya no están tan feos –rey

- Bueno eso no importa… lo importante aquí es que tienes que ir a recoger a la princesa porque en unas semanas más es la boda y claro no puede haber boda sin que estén los novios o ¿me equivoco? –rey

- O sea que tengo esa opción de no llegar y ¿así no casarme? –Syaoran

- No… mira hijo hay que hacer las cosas bien… pero aun aunque tú no estés presente yo puedo celebrar el matrimonio sin que estén ninguno de los dos –rey

- ¿Qué? –Syaoran

- En realidad desde que se comprometieron se puede decir que ya son esposos y la boda solo es trámite para que vivan juntos… pero si quieres estar con ella desde que la veas… pues adelante… ella es tuya –Syaoran

- Ese no es el problema… ¿qué pasa si no me gusta esa princesa? –Syaoran

- Bueno… existe esa posibilidad pero te guste o no ella es tu prometida… además que como es una tradición… bueno… ¿cómo podré decirte? –rey

- Decirme ¿qué? –Syaoran

- Como es una tradición milenaria… pues el rey solo está obligado a traer a un heredero a la corona y puedes tener cuantas amantes quieras tener… no es mal visto –rey

- ¿QQQQuuuéééé? –Syaoran se espantó

Si era algo que había oído de los demás, de sus compañeros, en pláticas sobre mujeres y de que él tenía la mejor suerte del mundo por que como iba a ser el rey… pues podía tener a todas las mujeres de su reino si así lo quería.

¿Aunque escucharlo del propio rey? nunca lo pensó, aunque él solo quería a una mujer en particular, una que conoció desde pequeño. Mmm si era cierto eso que podía tener a todas las mujeres que quisiera a lo mejor podía tener también a esa chica que conocía.

Si se casaría y cumpliría con su deber de rey, pero también podía tener a esa chica de la que estaba enamorado, si efectivamente estaba enamorado de esta princesa desde hace muchos años.

- ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que me case con mi prometida y a las vez puedo tener a la chica de la que estoy enamorado? –Syaoran

- Pues si hijo puedes tenerla, es más puede vivir con tigo en palacio, los reyes pueden dormir en habitaciones separadas en alas separadas para no tener ningún problema… así si ella también tiene sus amantes nadie le puede decir nada –Rey

- Pero tu duermes con mi madre –Syaoran

- Bueno… también cuando tu abuelo me dijo que ya era hora de que me casara… desde luego que proteste… había una chica que me gustaba muchísimo, según yo no había nadie más hermosa que esa chica en toda la tierra… también como tú, no estaba de acuerdo con la boda, pero nada más vi a tu madre… que belleza, en realidad ya la había visto en ocasiones anteriores, aunque como sabes es poco lo que puedes platicar en esas reuniones y en un principio tuve de amante a esta chica que te platico pero tu madre me logro conquistar… termine con esa relación y ya vez dormimos juntos casi desde un principio –rey

- ¿Que me quieres decir? –Syaoran

- Bueno hijo si realmente estas enamorada de esta chica pues la puedes traer a palacio, nadie te va a decir nada, si quieres te pudo acompañar a traerla… sus padres se van a sentir orgullosos de que el príncipe a la corona y el rey se fijaran en su hija –rey

- ¿En serió? ¿Me puedes acompañar a ir por ella? –Syaoran

- Desde luego hijo ¿en qué parte del reino vive? –rey

- Bueno… en realidad no vive aquí en el reino… más bien vive en Austria –Syaoran

- Habiendo tantas mujeres bonitas aquí en el reino ¿tenías que fijarte en una de Austria? –rey

- mmm si… a decir verdad del palacio donde viven las princesas –Syaoran

- Estas loco… quizás te pueda conseguir a todas las mujeres del planeta… pero de las princesas… a ninguna… ellas se destacan por su rectitud y por ser virtuosas… tratar de traer a cualquiera de las princesas sin promesa de matrimonio es faltarle al respeto a toda Austria… que digo Austria, a todos los reinos y tener hasta un conflicto internacional… todas las princesas desde que nacen ya están comprometidas… ¡NO TE PUEDES FIJAR EN NINGUNA DE ELLAS!–termino gritando el rey

- ¿En ninguna? –Syaoran

- Solo en tu prometida –rey

- Pero ustedes tienen la culpa… por más que quisiéramos saber quiénes eran nuestras prometidas… nunca nadie nos dio esa información… así quizás nos podíamos acostumbrar a la persona con la que tendríamos que casarnos –Syaoran

- Antes se hacía así… pero cuando hubo un suicidio… se pensó que lo más conveniente era mantener en secreto quienes eran los prometidos para que así por lo menos estuvieran más grandes para aceptar su destino –rey

- Y nosotros que culpa tuvimos de eso… porque hubo un suicidio no nos dijeron nada y nos podemos enamorar de cualquiera –Syaoran

- Si… pero había una pareja que desde chicos peleaban mucho y cuando se enteraron que se tenían que llevar mejor porque eran prometidos… la princesa no soporto la idea y prefirió suicidarse… por eso son solo algunos pocos los que saben quiénes se van a casar con quienes creo que sol personas de todo el castillo saben quiénes son… a decir verdad te puedo decir que su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto… pero si la veo no creo reconocerla por que como les cambian los nombres para ocultar toda su identidad a ustedes también les cambian los nombres o ¿no? –rey

- Si –Syaoran

- En realidad es para proteger su identidad y que no corran el riesgo de querer hacer una tontería… todas ellas ya saben que están comprometidas y que quizás su futuro marido este entre los jóvenes que a veces acuden al castillos a las reuniones que se dan… pero también puede que nunca valla, no sé si te has fijado que en todas las reuniones siempre hay más princesas que prometidos y es porque hay países lejanos en donde también se han pedido esposas pero por la distancia simplemente no pueden venir a verlas, algún día vendrán también esos pretendientes por ellas y si te das cuenta, al castillo solo pueden entrar los futuros esposos de las princesas y casi nadie más –rey

- Entonces ¿ella está comprometida? –Syaoran

- Me temo que si ¿no te lo ha dicho? –rey

- Pues si… aunque… no le creí –Syaoran

- Así es el amor… no hace caso de lo obvio –rey

- Mmm –Syaoran

- Lo siento hijo, tendrás que resignarte… quizás te puedas enamorar de tu prometida como lo hice yo… o conseguirte alguna amante… aunque no hay que perder la esperanza… puede que sea tu misma prometida –rey

- Puede ser –sonrío Syaoran

- Para que te engaño hijo… a tu abuelo le paso algo por el estilo… pero no… se casó con su prometida y cuando volvió a ver a la princesa de la que se había enamorado… bueno ya estaba casada con un duque… no te debes de fijar en ninguna de las princesas por muy bonitas que estén –rey

- Si… me lo advirtieron… pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando me lo dijeron –Syaoran

- ¿No se supone que te dicen todo eso antes de ir a la primer visita al castillo? –Rey

- A la primer visita oficial si… pero yo ya había ido varias veces acompañando a mi primo Eriol… y cuando me di cuenta ya me había enamorado de la niña más encantadora de todo el castillo –Syaoran

- ¿Es mayor que tú? Por qué si fuiste a una visita con tú primo Eriol, mínimo debe tener tu edad –rey

- En realidad no… es más chica que yo… y no estaba en la reunión, pero desde que la vi me pareció una criatura encantadora –Sonrío Syaoran recordando

CONTINUARA:

Hola de nuevo aquí otras vez yo con otra historia que se me ocurrió… mmm si ya sé por qué estoy escribiendo otra sin haber terminado las otras, pero después de todo el rollo que me paso con las historias del "El secreto de esperanza" y "la unión de poderes", me descontrole muchísimo y en cierta forma perdí el interés por escribir, pero bueno espero continuarlas pronto por lo pronto espero su opinión 17-05-07

Aquí abajo hay un recuadro donde me pueden dejar su opinión o escriban a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Revisada 23 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

QUE ALEGRIA QUE ERES TÚ

POR Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

2

- En realidad no… era más chica que yo y no estaba en la reunión, pero desde que la vi me pareció una criatura encantadora –sonrío Syaoran

Recordando y empezó a platicar

- Era una tarde de verano hacía calor aunque para la hora ya no hacia tanto, entraba en el hermoso castillo que estaba al final de esa colina, en realidad hay dos castillos, en diferentes colinas

- Una es una escuela militar en donde van todos los nobles de diferentes países, es la mejor escuela de todos los lugares, en ella se educaban a todos los príncipes, condes, vizcondes, duques y todos los jóvenes que tienen algo que ver con la realiza, no cualquiera puede entrar en esa escuela solo hombres muy selectos que necesitaban de la mejor educación.

- Aunque algo llamo mi atención y fue que desde que llegue me dijeron que todos los que entraban en esa escuela se le cambiaban el nombre… para que así nadie supiera quienes eran sus compañeros –Syaoran

- Si sabían quiénes eran sus familiares pero tenían estrictamente prohibido mencionar sus títulos por cuestiones de seguridad, porque quizás alguno de sus padres tuvieran problemas con otro reino y estando ahí uno de los hijos del otro pudiera tratar de atacarlo por ejemplo mientras el otro dormía, así que para evitar cualquier problema a mí me llaman Santiago –Syaoran

- Así que ahora mi nombre solo me lo dirían las pocas veces que regresara de visita a casa –Syaoran

- En la colina de al lado hay otro castillo el cual es muy custodiado por que en ese castillo se educan a todas las princesas que algún día ocuparan algún sitio importante en algún reino, entrar en ese castillo es como transportarse a un cuento de hadas, es realmente hermoso, todas las princesas que viven ahí tienen la mejor educación posible para ser dignas representantes de los puestos que ocuparían después de casarse con sus prometidos –Syaoran

- Yo también estudie ahí y tu mamá, y también tus abuelos –dijo el Rey

- Ese día o bien esa tarde mi primo Eriol alias "Ricardo", me había pedio que si lo acompañaba a su primer visita al castillo de las princesas –Syaoran

- Ricardo tenía 10 años y ya tenía que empezar a ir a las visitas programadas que había al castillo, yo tenía casi 5 años pero era muy maduro para mi edad y a pesar de todo lo que hacían para ocultar mi identidad y ser de los niños chicos de la escuela, trasmitía un don de mando digno de un rey y pocos eran ignorantes del título que tenía, por lo tanto siempre tenía el respeto de todos –Syaoran

- Si no… se tendrían que ver con mi primo Ricardo y amigos quien estaba todo el tiempo que podía con migo que por verme chico en comparación de los otros niños mayores que yo querían abusar de mi… pero de mi salón era el más alto de todos –Syaoran

- Pero a Ricardo no le gustaba mucho alejarse de mi así que me insistió mucho en que lo acompañara junto con otros jóvenes que también iban a ir, era el más chico del grupo y si se notaba la diferencia de edades así que cuando llegamos al castillo le dije que prefería quedarse en los jardines mientras ellos estaban en esa reunión… todos estábamos vestidos con los uniformes militares y desde luego todos llegamos montados a caballo, con el mejor de los portes militares, tenían que empezar a impresionar a las princesas, si escuchaba lo que los profesores les advertían que a pesar que tenían que convivir con las princesas, no nos podíamos enamorar de ninguna de ellas por que podía suceder que se enamoraran de la chica equivocada y que ya había pasado muchísimas veces, que por pertenecer a la alta sociedad todos tenían que convivir y aprender todas las normas de cortesía para tratarse, pero quedaba estrictamente prohibido enamorarse de cualquiera de las princesas

- Porque todas ellas ya estaban prometidas es más con alguno de ellos mismos, pero por seguridad de todos nadie podía saber con quién estaban comprometidos así que ha comportarse y no intimar mucho con las princesas que en un momento más iban a conocer –Syaoran

- Pero no conté con la criatura que en pocos momentos conocería de la manera menos esperada de conocer a alguien –Syaoran

- Pedí permiso de quedarme en los jardines para esperar a los demás mientras entraban a su "cita social", pues como podían ver él era muy joven como para participar en ese tipo de reuniones –Syaoran

- Así que me dieron autorización de quedarme en los jardines –Syaoran

- Como "no había nadie" no había ningún problema –Syaoran con una gran sonrisa

- Y así empecé a pasearme por los jardines cuando vi unas fuentes realmente hermosas, eran muy bonitas había de varios tamaños cuando de repente escuche una risa –Syaoran

- Una risa la cual llamo mi atención y fui a ver de qué se trataba –Syaoran

- Era una risa encantadora, se veía que pertenecía a una niña se oía como un canto angelical, cuando llegué me sorprendí al ver a una niña dentro de una de las fuentes, mojada de pies a cabeza

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Le pregunte –Santiago

- La niña voltio a verme que la veía con cara de sorpresa –Syaoran

- Aguuuua… me usta aguuuua –niña

- Si… se nota… ¿pero no deberías de bañarte en un cuarto especial para bañarte? –Santiago

- mmm Pus si… peo no me dejaon po eso me vine aqí… -niña

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –Santiago

- Yo estaba viéndola incrédulo a la niña dentro de la fuente, de verdad era una niña encantadora aunque estuviera mojada se veía realmente tierna

- Ocío… me llamo Ocío –niña

- ¿Ocío? Le pregunte –Syaoran

- No… ocío… Ocío –niña

- Por eso Oció –Santiago

- No… no Ocío –niña,

- De repente me acordé que los niños a esa edad pues no hablan muy bien que digamos

- ¿Rocío? pregunte esta vez –Syaoran

- si Ocío –dijo contenta Rocío

- Mucho gusto yo me llamo Syaoran… aunque para todos aquí soy Santiago sonreí a la niña –Santiago

- métete dijo Rocío palmoteando el agua y salpicándome –Syaoran

- Pero no deberías estar ahí… como fue que te metiste con toda la ropa puesta –Santiago

- Nop –Rocío

- ¿Cómo de que no?… mírate estas toda vestida y empapada –Syaoran

- Nop… papos ahí dijo señalando afuera en donde estaban botados un par de zapatos y calcetines –sonrió Syaoran acordándose de los zapatos que vio

- ¿Oye y cuántos años tienes? Le pregunte –Santiago

- Do -dijo la niña alzando la mano para marcar con sus dedos la edad cosa que le resultaba algo complicada

- Pues bien Rocío te voy a tener que dar una mala noticia le dije –Santiago

- nop contesto Rocío –Syaoran

- y Rocío seguía palmoteado en el agua –Syaoran

- Me temo que si… vas a tener que salirte de ahí o tendré que avisar a alguien para que te saque de ahí le dije –Syaoran

- nop… assshhiiiuuu escuché que estornudo la niña –sonrió Syaoran

- te vas a enfermar… "salte de ahí" grite –Syaoran

- La niña muy tímidamente se levantó y se acercó a la orilla de la fuente pero como el vestido era largo y como estaba empapado pues no podida levantar el pie por más que lo intentara –Syaoran

- A ver te saco de ahí dije abrazando a la niña por la cintura mojándome también –Syaoran

- Gacias, dijo Rocío para demostrar que tenía educación, a mí eso se me hizo un detalle tan tierno de la niña que solo sonreí –Syaoran

- Mira… vamos a ver quién nos puede ayudar… yo llevo tus zapatos y calcetines para que no se mojen y tu sígueme –Syaoran

- Empezó a avanzar pero a la pobre niña le pesaba tanto el vestido que no podía ni caminar –Syaoran

- a ver permíteme le dije y me agache a tratar de exprimir lo mejor que pude el vestido de la niña, medio se lo acomode y también medio le acomode sus cabellos que se veían estaban atados con un hermoso listón ahora también mojado, me daba risa el aspecto de esa pequeña niña, pero a la vez se veía adorable, la tome de la mano y empezó a avanzar con ella lentamente –Syaoran

- Yo volteaba para todos lados pero no veía a nadie por los alrededores solo los guardias que estaban arriba de las torres para vigilar el lugar, pero a la vez muy lejos como para escucharme, así me dispuso a buscar yo mismo el lugar donde era la reunión a la que habían entrado mis compañeros hace algún rato –Syaoran

- Cuando llegué a un gran salón donde había mucha actividad vi que estaban tomando todos el té y platicaban amenamente,

- Yo trate de llamar la atención de alguien… pero como solo era un niño de cinco años que tanta atención podía llamar… aunque si se fijaban llamaba más la atención porque todo el frente de mi uniforme estaba mojado y sobre todo a la pequeña que llevaba de la mano quien estaba escurriendo de agua y descalza –Syaoran

- Trate de hacer algunos ruidos… no quería avanzar mucho por la pequeña que estaba mojando todo a su paso… pero por más cosas que hacia nadie me prestaba atención –Syaoran

- Hasta que me acorde de ti y que me dijiste que cuando no me quisieran hacer caso con solo gritar firmes y todos me iban a escuchar –Syaoran

- ¿Y lo hiciste? –rey

- Si… FIRMES dije y todos escucharon mi grito en todo el salón, todos los hombres de todas las edades se pusieron en pie y todas las mujeres voltearon a ver quién había dado esa orden a la que ellas no estaban acostumbradas

- Syaoran… alteza… hermano… y demás comentarios se dejaron escuchar al mismo tiempo viéndome con sorpresa

- En primer lugar… aquí soy Santiago nada de alteza ni nada de títulos, en segundo lugar no por ser un niño tienen el derecho de ignorarme y en tercer lugar ¿alguien me puede ayudar con ella? dije alzando mi mano que sostenía la de la pequeña Rocío –Syaoran

- En ese momento se escuchó otro estornudo de la niña –Syaoran

- Princesa Rocío… ¿pero que le paso? Dijo una de las niñeras –Syaoran

- aguuua solo contesto Rocío con una hermosa sonrisa –Syaoran

- Que falta de cuidado tienen con las princesas… si algo le llega a pasar a esta pequeña… yo le diré a mi padre para que mande cerrar este lugar les dije muy molesto –Syaoran

- No se altere alteza… le aseguro que no se va a volver a repetir dijo la directora del lugar pálida al saber que yo era uno de los príncipes y a la vez prometido a alguna de las chicas a su cuidado –Syaoran

- Por lo tanto si algo le llegara a pasar a alguna de las princesas, el lugar sería cerrado, alguien se acercó a Rocío y la cargo en brazos para llevársela a bañar y a cambiar –Syaoran

- Perdón por molestar ¿pero alguien me puede acompañar? como pueden ver también estoy mojado y no quiero enfermarme –Syaoran

- Yo voy con tigo, dijo Eriol acercándose a mi –Syaoran

- Nos retiramos, dijo uno de los profesores –Syaoran

- No se molesten… nos podemos ir nosotros dos… disfruten de su estancia… con permiso –dijo Eriol y dando una reverencia dimos media vuelta y salimos –Syaoran

En el salón donde se encontraban tomando el té:

- Pero que fuerza transmite ese niño –alguna de las princesas

- Pues así es mi hermano y como es el príncipe heredero –Shiefa

- ¿El príncipe heredero? –dijeron varias al mismo tiempo

- Si… mi hermano es el príncipe heredero –Fuutie

- ¿Y su prometida está aquí? –preguntaron varias de las chicas

- Pues me imagino que si -Faren otra de las hermanas de Syaoran en total son 4 pero la menor por su edad tampoco pudo estar presente en la reunión aunque también es mayor que Syaoran

- ¿No la conocen? –Todas las chicas sorprendidas

- Ya saben que ese tipo de información es confidencial y nadie puede saberla hasta que llegue el tiempo de que vengan por ustedes –directora del lugar

- Aaaa –princesas

- Pero de todos modos… todas ustedes están muy grandes para la edad del prin… joven –se corrigió la directora

- Pero sería lindo saber si alguna de nosotras vamos a ser esposa de Prim…. –otra princesa

- ujum –interrumpieron a la joven

- de ese joven –corrigió la princesa

- ¿Por qué? –uno de los maestros

- Es que si así defendió a esta niña… como va a defender a su prometida –la misma princesa

- mmm… esto se está complicando… les puedo decir que en este salón no está la prometida del joven… si está en la escuela… pero todas las prometidas de estos jóvenes si están aquí –la directora, todas las princesas como los jóvenes se pusieron de colores

Las edades de los jóvenes oscilaban entre los 10 y los 16 años y de las jóvenes entre los 8 y 13 años ya muchas de las mayores a punto de salir de ahí.

- ¿Así que podemos continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo antes de la interrupción? –director del colegio de los jóvenes

- Buena idea –señalo la directora y así continuaron con la fiesta de té.

CONTINUARA:

HOLA YA ESTA OTRO CAPITULO, 17 DE mayo de 2007, SE ME PASO PONERLE LA FECHA AL OTRO AUNQUE HACE RATO FUE QUE LO TERMINE,

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo hay un recuadro donde pueden dejar su opinión y aparece un recuadro donde la pueden dejar o escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 23 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	3. Chapter 3

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

QUE ALEGRIA QUE ERES TÚ

POR Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

3

Mientras camino al otro castillo

- Oye primo… nos dijeron que no nos entrometiéramos con nadie pues no sabemos quién es nuestra prometida –Eriol

- Hay primo… es una niña y apenas tiene 2 años ¿qué puede pasar? –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo qué? "¿qué puede pasar?" –Eriol

- Además si hubiera estado haciendo otra cosa quizás no le habría hablado… pero estaba dentro de la fuente… había que sacarla de ahí… te imaginas si se enferma y le llega a pasar algo… no es que me interese pero había que sacarla –Syaoran

- Bueno si lo pones desde ese punto de vista creo que tienes razón –Eriol

- La verdad por educación no me reí de la niña… pero cuando la vi… me daban ganas de revolcarme de la risa… nunca me imaginé encontrar a alguien es esa situación –Syaoran sonriendo

- Ni yo escuchar una orden como la que diste –sonrío Eriol

- Bueno… es que estaba tratando que alguien me viera… pero nadie me hacía caso y mientras más tiempo pasaba más daño le puede hacer el frio a la niña –Syaoran

- Bueno en eso tienes razón… ojala y no se enferme –Eriol

- Por cierto… mañana vamos a regresar –Syaoran

- Estas loco… las visitas son cada 15 días –Eriol

- Si… pero esta no es una visita para el té… es una visita obligada… quiero ver cómo sigue la niña… y así que pongan más atención al cuidado de las princesas imagínate que el día menos pensado le pase algo a tu prometida por descuido de ¿quien sabe quién? O a la mía, ni pensarlo tienen que tener más cuidado con las princesas… que por cierto… yo las vi… pero no sé qué les ven –Syaoran

- Hay niño… en algunas cosas eres muy despierto pero en otras estas en la luna –Eriol con una gran sonrisa

En el castillo antes de retirarse el director pidió ver a la pequeña, aunque se preocupo al verla un poco sonrojada.

Desde luego que la directora le dijo que ella personalmente se iba a encargar del cuidado de la pequeña princesa por que ella era responsable de todas sus protegidas y no iba a permitir un descuido más por parte de nadie.

El director le dijo que al otro día vendría para ver como seguía la pequeña y se retiraron.

En la noche después de cenar fue a ver a Santiago y le comento que al otro día iba a ir a ver como seguía la princesa a lo que él le dijo que también quería ir.

Durante la noche Syaoran no sabía por que no se podía dormir o más bien se dormía y despertaba.

Se asomaba por la ventana y a lo lejos se veía el castillo casi todo en tinieblas, pero se alcanzaban a ver algunas luces y solo pedía por que la pequeña estuviera bien.

Mientras en el castillo de las princesas todo parecía estar en absoluta calma la mayoría de las princesas dormían con excepción de 4 que le hacían compañía a la directora, algunas niñeras y algunas maestras que daban vueltas haciendo cuanto tuvieran a la mano para tratar de bajarle la fiebre a la pequeña Rocío que ardía en temperatura. (A las hermanas de Syaoran también les vamos a cambiar los nombres, Aurora, Leslie, Aní y Liz)

- Pero princesas ustedes también tienen que descansar –directora

- Perdone las molestias… pero conociendo a mi hermano… no nos vamos de ir de aquí hasta ver que ella está bien –Aurora

- Además que él fue quien encontró a la pequeña Rocío –Aní

- Pero ella –directora

- Ya sabemos… ella no es la prometida pero como él la rescato hasta que no vea que esta bien lo vamos a tener aquí todos los días… hasta ver que ella ya se recupero –Liz

- Eso no es lo que iba a decir… nosotros podemos encargarnos de ella, pero que creen que haga el príncipe si además de la pequeña le pase algo a alguna de ustedes que son sus hermanas –directora

- Por el momento no importa que pase con nosotras… nosotras estamos aquí y ya que él no puede cuidarla personalmente a la princesa Rocío, lo vamos a hacer nosotras –Leslie

- Pero –directora

- No hay peros que valgan… mi hermano a pesar de su corta edad, siempre a estado a nuestro lado cuando alguna de nosotras nos enfermamos –Liz

- Quizás nosotros por nuestra categoría entramos aquí después que cumplimos 5 años y tenemos cierto privilegio de sali veces al año, Pero la mayoría de las princesas que viven aquí, viven aquí prácticamente desde que nacieron y prácticamente solo van a salir de aquí cuando vengan por ellas para que se cacen, no conocen nada de la vida del exterior… su único contacto con la vida del exterior… bueno son cuando vienen los caballeros a visitarnos, o salimos a algún día de campo por aquí cerca –Aurora

- A qué viene ese comentario –directora

- A que si algo le llega a pasar a la pequeña Rocío no quiero ni pensar en lo que pueda hacer mi hermano y que toda la familia de ella ni siquiera este enterada por lo que paso la pequeña. –Aní

- Además que me imagino que también hay otros príncipes en la escuela y viendo el enojo de mi hermano, seguro alguno de los otros príncipes le preguntaran y si mi hermano ya amenazo con cerrar el lugar, imagínese cuando los demás príncipes se enteren –Liz

- ¿Qué pasara con todas nosotras? –Aurora

- No va a pasar nada… la pequeña va a estar bien –directora, en eso escuchan todos

- Santiago… Santiago –Rocío en su delirio

- Él está bien… él está bien –Leslie tomando la mano de la pequeña, desde luego que las 4 hermanas ahora rodeando la cama, menos se querían alejar de la niña ahora que había llamado en su delirio a su hermano

Así entre compresas y curaciones de la época pasaron la noche cuidando de la pequeña, hasta que por fin vieron que la fiebre ya había bajado y que la niña descansaba tranquila

Las 4 princesas se retiraron a descansar cerca de las 6 de la mañana, no dijeron nada pero sabían que su hermano no iba a tardar en regresar

Y dicho y hecho a las 8 de la mañana ya estaba el príncipe junto con uno de los profesores en la entrada de la gran puerta del castillo

Todas lo veían fascinadas… si eso hacia por una pequeña niña lo que iba a hacer por su prometida.

Desde luego que todas tenían que guardar una compostura correcta de toda dama y tenían que portarse como la etiqueta manda, así que cuando entro al castillo se limitaron a hacerle una reverencia y a retirarse sin decir nada

- ¿Podemos ver a la princesa Rocío? –Syaoran

- Desde luego que si… alteza –directora

- Ya quedamos que aquí solo soy Santiago por favor –Syaoran

- Desde luego joven Santiago… pase por aquí –directora

Así los llevaron a la enfermería que era donde estaba la pequeña

- Buenos días Rocío ¿Cómo sigues? –Syaoran

- Ben… gacias… y ¿tu no enfemaste? –Rocío

- No… yo estoy bien –Syaoran sorprendido por la preocupación de la niña

- ¿Por qué crees que yo me iba a enfermar? –Syaoran

- Po qe te mojaste po sacame de fuente –Rocío

- Pero mírame estoy muy bien no me paso nada –Syaoran le sonríe

- Toma te traje un regalo –Syaoran dándole un ramo de flores grande pero para la niña eran enormes

- qe bonitas –sonrío la niña

- ¿Cómo estas hermano? –dijeron 4 princesas al mismo tiempo

- Hola –Rocía al verlas

- Buenos días altezas se ven cansadas –Syaoran

- Ellas cuidaon anoche –Rocío

- Si joven las princesas se quedaron con la princesa Rocío hasta que vieron que ya no corría ningún peligro la niña –directora

- Lo hicimos porque sabíamos que si tu podías estar aquí la cuidarías –Liz

Syaoran sonrío, quien más podía saber de sus preocupaciones que sus propias hermanas

Durante algunos días las visitas al palacio de las princesas por parte de Syaoran siguieron hasta que vio que la princesa ya estaba totalmente recuperada

- Rocío prométeme algo –Syaoran

- ¿Qé? –la pequeña lo miraba con cierto miedo por el tomo que uso

- Prométeme que no te vas a volver a meter en ninguna fuente, rio, o lo que sea si no estás con alguna de las niñeras para que te cuiden

- Si –Rocío

Y así fue como recordaba ese primer encuentro con la chica dueña de su corazón

Aunque en un principio pensó que no la volvería a ver al menos no hasta dentro de 5 años que era cuando el cumpliera los 10 años y tenía autorización para ir a visitar el castillo para empezar a tratar a todas las princesas. Así que pronto se podría olvidar de la pequeña que encontró dentro de una fuente.

CONTINUARA:

Besos 18-05-07

Ojala les esté gustando esta historia espero su opinión de esta… Aquí abajo hay un recuadro donde pueden dejar su opinión o escriban a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 23 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	4. Chapter 4

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

QUE ALEGRIA QUE ERES TÚ

POR Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

4

Aunque en un principio pensó que no la volvería a ver al menos no hasta dentro de 5 años que era cuando él cumpliera los 10 años y tenía autorización para ir a visitar el castillo para empezar a tratar a todas las princesas. Así que pronto se podría olvidar de la pequeña que encontró dentro de una fuente.

Pero como también tenía poco que había entrado a la escuela no sabía que había dos visitas al año que realizaban las princesas a su escuela, prácticamente las únicas salidas que realizaban.

Una en año nuevo, desde temprano llegaban ese día para compartir juntos la llegada del nuevo año y se retiraban al atardecer y en el mes de julio según había escuchado las princesas hacían un día de campo al pie de donde empezaba la colina y posteriormente en la tarde llegaban al castillo para celebrar todos juntos a todas las personas nacidas en el mes de Julio, si su cumpleaños, normalmente se hacia una celebración cada mes para festejar a todos los que cumplían años en ese mes, aunque solo era un festejo en el que había participado unas cuantas ocasiones y solo con sus compañeros del colegio.

Él había llegado al colegio a mediados del mes de enero y por lo mismo no sabía de estas visitas y esta visita en particular caía el día de su cumpleaños.

Desde el castillo por supuesto se veían todos los movimientos de las princesas y no era precisamente que las espiaran, más bien era para vigilarlas en caso de que algo pasara o alguien tratara de detenerlas, no se hacía ningún movimiento mientras todo se viera normal, pero si había algo anormal de inmediato los hombres se movilizaban para proteger a las princesas.

En realidad era un tramo corto entre los dos castillos y bien se podía ir de un castillo a otro caminando… aunque llegarían algo cansados los dos castillos estaban sobre colinas separados por un pequeño bosque y en medio un riachuelo, pero cuando las princesas salían todos los guardias tanto del castillo de las princesas como del castillo de los "hombres" vigilaban la caravana y desde luego no permitían que nadie se acercara a la zona por donde pasaban las princesas, desde luego nadie las podía ver ni siquiera de lejos… a menos que fueran sus prometidos, cosa que cumplían a la perfección todos los varones del colegio vecino.

Desde luego que las princesas no podían caminar pisando esa tierra lodosa que había quedado por la lluvia del día anterior y aunque no hubiera lodo, todas las princesas debían ser transportadas en hermosísimos carruajes para la comodidad de todas ellas.

Desde la mañana vieron como salían las princesas del castillo y paraban en una hermosa zona donde había puro pasto y alrededor árboles que les daban sombras, todos estaban al pendiente de lo que hacían las princesas y todos sabían a la perfección a qué hora llegarían a la escuela.

Santiago no sabía si estar feliz o molesto por todo esto, si vendrían las princesas ¿y qué? era su cumpleaños, bueno pero cuando estuvo en el castillo de las princesas nada de lo que vio le llamo la atención, quizás para los mayores tenía otro significado esa visita ¿pero para él?

Los maestros debieron verlo tan fastidiado que lo mandaron a vigilar para que diera aviso para cuando empezaran a moverse los carruajes que según había escuchado ya no tardarían mucho, él salía del castillo fastidiado cuando se llevó la sorpresa del mundo.

- FEIZ CUPEANOS –oyó decir a la pequeña Rocío con una gran sonrisa extendiendo una canastita con galletas

Venia sudando a mares, roja a más no poder, se veía que está cansada por la caminata ¿pero qué estaba haciendo ahí la niña?

- Profesor –Syaoran llamo una vez

- Profesor –Syaoran llamo otra vez

- PROFESOR –Syaoran grito esta vez y casi todo el colegio salió al llamado

- Creo que tenemos problemas –Syaoran viendo a Rocío

Pero ¿Por qué estaba la niña en ese lugar? Regresemos un poco en el tiempo, no mucho solo hasta la última vez que la niña había visto a Syaoran

- Rocío prométeme algo –Syaoran

- ¿Qé? –la pequeña lo miraba con cierto miedo por el tomo que uso

- Prométeme que no te vas a volver a meter en ninguna fuente, rio o lo que sea si no estás con alguna de las niñeras para que te cuiden

- Si –Rocío

- ¿Vas a veni mañana? –Rocío

- Me temo que ya no puedo venir, pero cuando menos te des cuenta nos volveremos a ver –Syaoran sonrió

Syaoran pensaba en quizás 5 años, pero cuando salió la niña se puso entre triste y alegre, no sabía bien como se sentía, estaba triste porque le había dicho que ya no la podría ir a ver como hasta ese momento, pero estaba alegre porque le había dicho que si se iban a volver a ver, aunque la niña no tenía ni idea de cuándo.

- No te preocupes pequeña… el mes que viene vamos a ir a visitarlos y ahí lo podrás volver a ver –directora

- SIII –Rocío con una gran sonrisa que ilumino toda su cara

Desde luego que todos los días la pequeña preguntaba que si ese era el día en que irían, la directora se arrepentía por haberle dicho eso, pero a la vez se sentía feliz porque esa pequeña esperanza en el corazón de la pequeña le ayudo mucho a recuperarse

Las hermanas de Syaoran desde luego también estaban felices por la recuperación de la niña desde luego y le platicaban a la pequeña de cosas que le gustaban a "Santiago" y la niña se sentía feliz

Ese día en la mañana desde luego que todos estaban felices, en esta ocasión salían todas las princesas a excepción de las que no sabían caminar.

Era un día de Fiesta y desde luego que llevaban galletas hechas por las propias princesas (las mayores) para los jóvenes del colegio vecino.

A Rocío le dieron un hermoso canasto con muchas galletas y le dijeron que ella se las iba a dar a Santiago porque además también era su cumpleaños y a él le gustaban muchísimo las galletas.

Lo que no le habían dicho a la pequeña era lo del día de campo que desde luego todos sabían pero para nuestra pequeña amiga que estaba tan impaciente por ver a Santiago era una pérdida de tiempo.

De repente una de las princesas le comento

- Mira Rocío… no estés tan impaciente… ves este camino… por el vamos a irnos después de comer… allá arriba esta el castillo donde te está esperando el joven Santiago –al verla tan impaciente

- Siiii –Rocío

- Así que no te preocupes, él nos espera.

Así que nuestra pequeña amiguita empezó a decir que tenía hambre y que tenía hambre, mientras más pronto comieran más pronto llegarían a ver a Santiago porque si no mal había escuchado le habían dicho que él los estaba esperando y si no mal recordaba sus maestras le habían dicho que era de muy mala educación hacer esperar a la gente así que ella no quería hacer esperar a Santiago.

Lo que nuestra pequeña no sabía era que existen los relojes y que los mayores siempre nos regimos por ellos.

Así que con el que tengo hambre y tengo hambre logro que le dieran de comer a ella antes de que a todos, desde luego que nadie le dio tanta importancia, pues muchas de las princesas paseaban y se divertían aprovechando el tiempo que estaban fuera del palacio.

La pequeña Rocío una vez que comió, pregunto

- ¿Ya nos vamos? –Rocío

- No pequeña… depuse de comer –directora

- Peo yo ya comí –Rocío

- Si princesa… pero tenemos que comer todas las demás ¿por qué no te vas a jugar un rato? –directora

Rocío solo suspiro avanzo un ratito y de repente se le ocurrió mientras ellas comen yo puedo avanzar para que Santiago no espere mucho y así tomo su canasta y por el camino que le había indicado la otra princesa empezó a caminar

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando… por ratos se sentaba en alguna piedrita que veía, descansaba y se volvía a parar, para seguir su camino, no podía hacer esperar a Santiago y así seguía caminando cuando de repente vio al chico que salía a recibirla, tenían razón Santiago las estaba esperando.

- FEIZ CUPEANOS –dijo la pequeña Rocío con una gran sonrisa extendiendo una canastita con galletas

Venia sudando a mares, roja a más no poder… se veía que está cansada por la caminata ¿pero qué estaba haciendo ahí la niña?

- Profesor… –Syaoran llamo una vez

- Profesor –Syaoran llamo otra vez

- PROFESOR –Syaoran grito esta vez y casi todo el colegio salió al llamado

- Creo que tenemos problemas –Syaoran viendo a Rocío

CONTINUARA:

Me encanto, me encanto… bueno quizás porque yo hice algo por el estilo… jajaja si mi hermano es mayor que yo 4 años él iba al kínder y yo apenas si caminaba, un día cuando ya íbamos por él llego no sé si la basura o el gas el caso es que mi mamá se distrajo y cuando me busco nada de beba, mi mamá se volvía loca cuando de repente vio como venía mi hermano tomándome de la mano y le dijo: "mamá no vuelvas a mandar a mi hermanita a recogerme" y lo de la fuente a mi hermana le encantaba salirse después de llover y sentarse en los charcos de agua que quedaban por ahí, eso sí… se quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines…

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo hay un recuadro en donde pueden poner su opinión o escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 23 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	5. Chapter 5

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

QUE ALEGRIA QUE ERES TÚ

POR Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

5

- FEIZ CUPEANOS –dijo la pequeña Rocío con una gran sonrisa extendiendo una canastita con galletas

Venia sudando a mares, roja a más no poder… se veía que estaba cansada por la caminata ¿pero qué estaba haciendo ahí la niña?

- Profesor –Syaoran llamo una vez

- Profesor –Syaoran llamo otra vez

- PROFESOR –Syaoran grito esta vez y casi todo el colegio salió al llamado

- Creo que tenemos problemas –Syaoran viendo a Rocío

Todos vieron a la niña y de inmediato todos levantaron la vista hacia donde estaban los carruajes de las princesas y se veía que todas estaban como locas buscando algo o más bien a "alguien"

- QUE ALGUIEN TOME UN CABALLO Y VAYA A AVISAR QUE LA PRINCESA ROCÍO ESTA AQUÍ –dijo un profesor

De inmediato dos de los alumnos mayores tomaron sus caballos y salieron a todo galope para avisar que la niña había llegado al castillo

- Pero pequeña… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? –pregunto uno de los profesoras acercándose a ella y tratando de cargarla

- No… nadie puede calga a una pincesa… solo sus ninelas -grito la pequeña Rocío

Todos se quedaron cayados y sorprendidos, tan pequeña y ya se empezaba a comportar como una princesa.

- Bueno si… pero ellas no están aquí si vez… ellas ya están en camino pero todavía van a tardar en llegar –Dijo el profesor señalando hacia los carruajes

- Si uste es mi pometido entonces me puede calgal –Rocío

- No… tampoco –profesor

- ¿Y sabe quién es? –Rocío

- No pequeña… no sabemos –profesor

- Entonces no me pueden calgal –Rocío

- Disculpa Rocío… no sabemos quién es tu prometido… pero la vez que te encontré en la fuente te tuve que cargar para sacarte de la fuente ¿te acuerdas? –Syaoran

- Siiii –Rocío muy pensativa

- Ahorita caminaste mucho… vienes cansada… ¿me permites cargarte? –Syaoran

- Mmm –se quedó pensando la niña

- Solo hasta encontrar una silla para que descanses alteza –Syaoran

- Bueno… solo poqe eles tu –Rocío

Syaoran se acerca y cruzando los brazos por la cintura de la niña la levanto como cuando la saco de la fuente.

- Santiago esa no es manera de cargar a una princesa –profesor

- No sé cómo se carga una princesa… y si se fija… tampoco tengo el tamaño para cargar princesas, pero ella no quiere que nadie la cargue y hay que ayudarla –Syaoran avanzando con trabajo llevando a la pequeña Rocío rodeándola por la cintura a la silla más cercana que vio

- Bueno si lo pones así… pues adelante –profesor

Pero que había pasado mientras con las princesas

Pues después de que la directora le dijo a Rocío que se fuera a jugar y vio como la niña se alejaba, se distrajo con otras de las niñas que estaban ahí, agradecía que solo tuvieran dos salidas al año y que solo en una hicieran el día de campo y pensando que Rocío estaba jugando se distrajo atendiendo a las demás princesas, el día de campo aparentemente siguió normal, un rato más adelante se sirvió la comida, aunque no vieron a Rocío, pero como ella ya había comido no le dieron mucha importancia.

Así terminaron todas de comer se recogió todo y cuando se dispusieron a subirse a los carruajes se dieron cuenta que la princesa Rocío no estaba y desde luego que todas se pusieron a buscarla… en todos los años que iban realizando ese día de campo nunca nadie se había perdido, era un tramo corto, sabían que estaban bien cuidadas todas las princesas, pero siendo una niña tan pequeña, se podía perder fácilmente en el bosque… el terror hizo presa de todas las jóvenes, era bastante tiempo que no la habían visto, a lo mejor ya estaba muy adentro en el bosque.

Todas seguían buscando en los alrededores.

- ¿Por qué Rocío? ¿Por qué Rocío? -se preguntaba una y otra vez la directora

No es que quisiera que le pasara algo a alguna de las princesas, más bien era por el incidente que ya había pasado con ella y si el pequeño príncipe se enteraba no quería ni imaginar de lo que sería capaz de hacer

Y así todas seguían buscando a la niña, desafortunadamente sabían que no contaban con tanto tiempo, porque sabían que si no llegaban a la hora indicada, miembros de los castillos iban de inmediato a ir en su búsqueda porque eso indicaba que algo había pasado.

La directora no sabía en donde seguir buscando, veía uno de los carruajes en donde habían subido a todas las pequeñas princesas, niñas entre año y medio y 8 años, todas las demás ayudaban en la búsqueda de la pequeña Rocío

- ¿Por qué Rocío? ¿Por qué Rocío? –seguía preguntando la directora

Cuando ve llegar a dos jinetes a caballo a toda velocidad, nada más verlos se le fue el color del rostro, ya sucedió.

- Princesa directora, nos mandan para informarle que la princesa Rocío ha llegado al castillo –Uno de los jinetes

-¿Pero? ¿Cómo fue eso posible? –directora recargándose en el carruaje porque sentía que las piernas no le respondían

- No sabemos, solo sabemos que llego al castillo y ahí se encuentra –el otro jinete

- Gracias por avisar en seguida vamos para allá –dijo ya más tranquila la directora

- con gusto las escoltamos –uno de los jinetes

- Se los vamos a agradecer… en seguida llamo a todas para partir –directora

Y así empezaron a llamar a todas las princesas y decirles que la pequeña Rocío ya había aparecido.

Aunque todas se sorprendían cuando llegaban y no la veían en los carruajes, y más se sorprendían al enterarse en donde estaba… ¿cómo una niña tan pequeña había hecho ese recorrido?

Cuando llegaron todos al castillo desde luego que la directora fue la primera en salir de su carruaje y abrazar a la niña

- Princesa Rocío… que susto nos hizo pasar… nunca lo vuelva a hacer ¿Por qué se vino sola? –directora

- Es de mala educación haced espelal a la gente –contesto Rocío

- Pero ellos todavía no nos estaban esperando –directora

- Si… Santiago nos estaba espelando –Rocío

- ¿Ya nos estaban esperando? –directora

- Bueno no… lo que pasa es que como vi que Santiago estaba impaciente lo mande afuera para que nos avisara en el momento en que se empezaran a mover los carruajes y ahí fue cuando se encontró a la pequeña princesa –profesor

- Por cierto que bien están educando a las princesas… no permitió que nadie la cargara –profesor

- Princesa… es de muy mala educación que una princesa camine sola fuera del castillo… aunque todos la estén esperando… nunca nunca vuelva a hacer eso… siempre debe de ir con alguien más ¿me entendiste? –directora

- Si –Rocío

El resto de la reunión transcurrió tranquila bueno casi para todos, porque el pobre de Syaoran no sabía qué hacer con tantas niñas a su alrededor por que como todas habían oído hablar maravillas a la pequeña Rocío de Santiago de cómo la trataba y sabían que alguna de ellas era su prometida pues todas las princesas menores de los 7 años que no estaban presentes cuando la fiesta de té, querían estar cerca del joven Santiago, pues se enteraron que la prometida del joven Santiago no estaba en esa reunión, claro eran muchas niñas para él solo y aunque les pedía ayuda a sus demás compañeros para "quitárselas", para todas las niñas Santiago era su héroe.

Ese día Santiago cumplió 5 años, y así pasaron 3 años más.

Solo tenía contacto con las princesas los días de las visitas que realizaban al castillo de los varones, no quiso regresar al castillo de las princesas porque todas solo querían estar con él.

Sabía que algún día tendría que reanudar sus visitas al castillo, pero esperaba ser mayor para asimilar la situación.

Con el tiempo las princesas ya se comportaban más correctamente y ya no lo acosaban tanto, por lo menos sus visitas ya las toleraba porque después de lo sucedido, tenía pavor del comportamiento de las princesas sobre todo de las más chicas.

Como todo un príncipe trataba con el debido respeto a todas las princesas, no por que supiera que una de ellas iba a ser su esposa, sino por su misma educación. Tenía que ser todo un caballero, pensaba que hasta ese momento todo iba bien y que en cierta forma no prefería a alguna de las princesas y eso para él estaba bien, pues solo quería enamorarse de su futura esposa, aunque solo iba a saber quien fuera cuando la fuera a recoger al palacio para casarse con ella.

Además que con el tiempo el trato de la princesa Rocío, se fue igualando al trato de las otras princesas, todas educadas, con los mejores modales y sin acosarlo que era algo de lo que hacían cuando chicas, pero con los años las mismas princesas empezaban a controlas sus impulsos.

Pero nunca contó con el acontecimiento que cambio sus sentimientos

CONTINUARA:

Espero les haya gustado hoy 19-05-07 termino este capitulo

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo hay un recuadro donde la pueden dejar o escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 23 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	6. Chapter 6

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

QUE ALEGRIA QUE ERES TÚ

POR Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

6

Pero nunca contó con el acontecimiento que cambio sus sentimientos.

Todos los jóvenes salían dos veces al año, una en época de navidad y otra en el mes de junio, salían por una semana, a visitar a sus familias.

También algunas princesas salían, aunque eran pocas las qué salían, pues casi todas vivían en el castillo permanentemente, pero en el tiempo que los jóvenes salían las familias de las princesas podían ir a visitarlas, aunque solo por un día.

Si conocían a sus familiares, pero para cualquiera de ella representaban más cercanía cualquiera de sus niñeras que sus propias madres, pero en fin ellas estaban acostumbradas a eso.

Si sabían quiénes eran sus familiares, aunque no sabían los apellidos de las familias a las que pertenecían, generalmente solo iban sus padres y les platicaban de familiares que ellas la verdad ni conocían

- Fíjate que a fulanito le paso este accidente

- Fíjate que a menganito le paso esta cosa

- Fíjate que tu tío ya está más gordo

- Fíjate que ya tú tía tiene otro bebé

Cosas como esas eran de las que se enteraban las princesas cuando venían sus familiares a visitarlas, pero sentir algo especial por ellos, por personas que nunca en su vida habían conocido y dudaban que alguna vez conocieran, para ellas era hasta cierto modo algo intranscendental, aunque tenían que poner cara de que estaban atentas a los relatos de sus familiares.

En algunas ocasiones les había tocado el saber que algún familiar de alguna de las princesas había muerto, como ellas no podían salir de palacio se hacia una ceremonia luctuosa, en la cual todos pasaban y les daban el pésame a las supuestas dolientes, aunque casi siempre esos momentos solo permanecían algo más serios que lo normal, pero nada más, pues muchos de esos familiares, ni siquiera conocieron a las princesas.

Si había diferencia cuando moría algún familiar de los jóvenes, pues como ellos si iban a sus hogares dos veces al año, pues trataban más a sus familiares, lo mismo pasaba con aquellas princesas que podían salir. Pues mantenían un lazo más estrecho con todos sus familiares.

Un día cuando ya Santiago tenía 9 años llego la noticia de que su abuelo el rey había muerto, el como heredero de la corona, había mantenido un lazo muy estrecho con su abuelo, pues seguido le platicaba cosas que él como rey había pasado y quizás su nieto también iba a pasar, de una manera diferente el rey le enseñaba a su nieto a gobernar, desde luego que eso también represento un dolor muy fuerte para las hermanas de Santiago, Liz , Aní y su primo Ricardo, sus otras dos hermanas ya no vivían en el castillos de las princesas pues ya sus respectivos esposos habían ido por ellas.

En esta ocasión como también involucraba a dos de los alumnos de la otra escuela se juntaron las dos escuelas en el castillo de los varones para darles el pésame a los jóvenes afectados, Aní, Liz, Ricardo y Santiago.

Los jóvenes estaban muy pensativos recibiendo las condolencias de todos, se hizo una fila en donde tanto los jóvenes como las princesas pasaban estrechaban las manos de los dolientes o hacían alguna reverencia, para transmitirles su apoyo.

Aunque algo llamo muchísimo la atención de Rocío, ya tenía 6 años, ya entendía un poco más esto de las muertes de algún familiar, pues a ella se le había muerto un tío, que nunca conoció, es más creía que nunca nadie le había hablado de ese tío, pero ya sabía el trámite que se tenía que hacer.

Lo que no comprendía era el estado de ánimo de los cuatro jóvenes, se veía que en verdad les dolía la perdida de ese familiar, algo que ella nunca había experimentado, un dolor inmenso se reflejaba en el rostro de los jóvenes, y principalmente en el rostro de Santiago y Ricardo, pues las princesas cuando se enteraron de la muerte de su abuelo, habían empezado a llorar cosa que les ayudo a desahogar la tristeza de sus corazones pero con Santiago y Ricardo no había pasado lo mismo.

A cual más les decían, tienen que ser fuertes… tienen que tomar este dolor con dignidad y demás comentarios entupidos por que con eso de que los hombres no lloran.

Los más jóvenes estaban al frente y todos iban pasando en fila a darles el pésame a los dolientes, una inclinación, una reverencia, un apretón de manos era lo único que captaban los cuatro jóvenes, nada más y por lo mismo no notaron lo que hacía la princesa Rocío.

Todos se habían formados más o menos por tamaños mezclados varones con princesas, las más chiquitas fueron las primeras en pasar.

Rocío ya no pertenecía a ese grupo ya era le las medianas, pero como se iba acercando se pasaba algunos lugares más atrás, como si no quisiera llegar con los jóvenes a darles sus condolencias, no era la primera vez que habían pasado por eso pero ella no quería llegar con Santiago y no era por ser mal educada ni nada de eso, era porque en el rostro de Santiago se veía tanto dolor que simplemente no se quería acercar a él.

Si alguien le preguntara que era lo que estaba haciendo al cambiarse de lugar ni ella misma podría contestar, era un dolor tan grande que sentía por el estado de ánimo de Santiago que solo optaba por tratar de que no llegara el momento de darle el pésame a Santiago y así varias veces cambio de lugar para ponerse más atrás de la fila.

Al principio nadie lo noto, hasta que los maestros y directores se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Rocío, les llamo la atención ese comportamiento y se preguntaron ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

La directora se acercó a ella y le dijo que ya no se saliera de la fila, que entendía que ella también estaba dolida pero que tenía que darles el pésame a los jóvenes.

Y así llegó el turno de Rocío, llego con Liz y le hizo una reverencia, lo mismo hizo con Aní, pero cuando llego con Santiago y vio que la vio pero sin verla y el tremendo dolor reflejado en su rostro.

La reacción de Rocío sorprendió a todos, pero la reacción de Santiago los sorprendió más.

Al momento en que llego frente a Santiago y vio que en realidad no la estaba viendo a ella y más que eso vio su dolor, Rocío se lanzó para abrazarlo y tratar de mitigar ese dolor que Santiago sentía, era algo en contra de todas las reglas de la sociedad, más aun cuando desde pequeñas les decían que solo sus esposos las podían abrazar, pero fue tal el dolor que Rocío percibió en Santiago que fue lo único que se le ocurrió para tratar de compartir su tristeza.

Pero al momento que Santiago sintió el abrazo de la niña el correspondió el abrazo y se soltó a llorar, ya no aguantaba más, era mucha la presión que sentía por la muerte de su abuelo que si no lloraba no sabía cómo iba a alejar ese dolor.

Nadia sabía bien que hacer, pero tanto la princesa Liz como la princesa Aní, al escuchar el llanto de su hermano, se abrazaron también a ellos, al igual que Ricardo y así todos lloraron juntos, no sabían si era algo que podían hacer, si eso entraba dentro de las normas hasta ahora inculcados en todos ellos, pero a nadie le importo por el momento era tanto el dolor que sentían que nada importaba.

Pero lo que llamo más la atención de todos fue que los maestros muy disimuladamente sacaron a todos de la escuela quedando solo los 5 jóvenes en el patio del castillo de los varones.

Nadie sabía bien que debían hacer, los 5 jóvenes lloraban en el patio del castillo solos, poco a poco se fueron calmando, Santiago aflojo un poco el abrazo para ver quien lo había abrazado, se sentía tan mal, que al momento que sintió que alguien le abrazo el correspondido el abrazo pero no supo quién lo abrazo pues en ese momento comenzó a llorar y después sintió como sus hermanas y su primo se unían al abrazó.

Santiago aflojo el abrazo ya calmado y al sentirlo sus hermanas y su primo todos se separaron, en ese momentos todos vieron sorprendidos a la princesa que había roto con todo el protocolo.

- Gracias Rocío… ¡Que alegría que eres tú! –dijo Santiago viendo a la niña y haciendo una inclinación

- Si gracias –Liz y Aní haciendo una reverencia

- Gracias –dijo Ricardo secándose las lágrimas de los ojos

- No… perdón por haber hecho eso –Princesa Rocío haciendo también una reverencia

- Me temo que me van a regañar –Rocío

- No… nosotras te vamos a ayudar –Aní

- Además si nos abrazaste… fue por ayudarnos en nuestro dolor –Liz

- Si… mis hermanas tienen razón… lo que hiciste fue para ayudarnos –Santiago

- Bueno eso si… pues no soportaba ver el dolor reflejado en sus rostros –Rocío

- No te preocupes… al ayudarnos a llorar ya nos sentimos mejor –sonrío Santiago pues la presión por la que estaban pasando al llorar le ayudo a desahogarse

- ¿Ya se sienten mejor? –pregunto la pequeña Rocío

- Si… gracias Rocío –sonrío Aní

- ¡Que alegría que eres tú! –Liz

- Aunque se supone que no debemos abrazar a nadie más que a nuestro prometido… pero no sé qué me impulso a hacer esto –Rocío apenada

- Lo que te haya impulsado a hacerlo te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón… necesitaba desahogarme –Santiago haciendo otra reverencia a la joven

- Será mejor ver a todos los demás –dijo Ricardo volteando y viendo que los habían dejado solos

- ¿A dónde se habrán ido? de nuevo muchísimas gracias –Santiago inclinándose a la joven

Claro, nadie comento que la reacción que tuvo Rocío fue con Santiago y no con Liz o Aní o Ricardo.

Ya en la noche Rocío esperaba su castigo, pues sabía que había roto con varias reglas, apenas tenía 6 años pero sabía que solo podía abrazar a su prometido, aunque se tranquilizó cuando la directora le dijo:

- No estuvo bien lo que hiciste Rocío, pero como ayudo a que los jóvenes se tranquilizarán y fue un caso especial, lo vamos a pasar por alto… pero no vuelvas a abrazar a nadie… ¿entendido? –directora

- Si… y disculpe por la reacción que tuve –Rocío haciendo una reverencia

- Por esta vez te lo paso… pero que no se vuelva a repetir –directora

- Esta bien –Rocío

CONTINUARA:

Espero les haya gustado hoy 2 de junio de 2007 termino este capitulo

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo hay un recuadro donde la pueden dejar su comentario o escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 23 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	7. Chapter 7

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

QUE ALEGRIA QUE ERES TÚ

POR Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

7

En la noche Santiago no sabía bien como sentirse, se sentía feliz porque una pequeña lo había ayudado a desahogarse o sentirse triste porque lo más seguro era que iban a castigar a esa pequeña por lo que había hecho.

Pero lo que más le había gustado es que esa pequeña era la pequeña que él había ayudado cuando chica, la misma que llego caminando en su cumpleaños con unas galletas "muy ricas por cierto", él pensó que era como cualquier otra de las princesas, sabía que ella tenía cierta preferencia hacia él porque cuando estuvo enferma él la fue a ver todos los días hasta que se recuperó, pero lo que había sentido hace algunas horas, bien no sabía cómo describirlo.

Cuando estaba al frente junto con sus hermanas y su primo se sentía tan mal que no sabía qué hacer, recordaba cuando le dieron la noticia que su abuelo había muerto, sintió que en ese momento su mundo se acababa, la escuela donde estaba, estaba lejos de su país de origen, así que cuando se enteraron, ya habían pasado como 5 días de la muerte de su abuelo, no tenía ningún caso regresar a casa, pues cuando llegara su abuelo ya estaría sepultado, así que solo se iba a celebrar un pequeño homenaje en memoria de su abuelo y después les darían las condolencias todos los jóvenes de ambas escuelas.

Estaba ahí presente viendo todo, pero sin prestar atención, solo pensaba en la gran tristeza que había dejado su abuelo en su corazón, un gran vació que no podría llenar nunca, muchos le apretaban la mano, otros hacían una inclinación y las princesas todas hacían una reverencia, no tenía ni idea cuantos habían pasado al principio vio que eran las pequeñas princesas las primeras que pasaron y así seguían pasando, él se sentía como un muñeco ahí presente, no quería estar en ese lugar, quería irse lejos donde pudiera llorar, donde pudiera gritar sacar ese dolor que sentía por la perdía de una de las personas más queridas por él.

Cuando sintió un abrazo se sorprendió, no supo que hacer, pero se sintió tan bien en esos brazos que su impulso fue abrazar también a la persona que lo abrazo y soltarse a llorar… de repente sintió como sus hermanas y su primo se juntaban a él llorando y abrazándolos también, se sentía tan mal, tan solo que al momento que sintió ese abrazo sintió que no estaba solo que había más gente que también sentía ese dolor que él sentía y lo querían reconfortar y a la vez ayudarlo a recuperarse de su dolor.

Santiago empezó a llorar desesperado, angustiado, pero sentía unos pequeños brazos que lo estrechaban con todo el amor que esa persona le quería transmitir, que no quería que se sintiera solo, oía también el llanto de esa pequeña… si… pequeña, al principio no supo quién lo abrazo, pero de repente se percató del vestido que llevaba puesto la pequeña que lo estaba abrazando, si uno largo como lo usaban todas las princesas, no sabía bien que pensar y solo se desahogó del dolor que sentía y a la vez se sintió tan bien estando en los brazos de esa pequeña, que poco a poco se empezó a tranquilizar, al mismo tiempo que la pequeña y sus hermanas, ya había dejado de llorar pero se sentía tan bien en ese abrazo que no la quería soltar, se sentía en familia en el abrazo de esa niña, su primo y sus hermanas.

Pero tenía que separarse para agradecer a esa pequeña lo que había hecho por él, soltando poco a poco el abrazo todos se separaron y al descubrir quién era esa pequeña se sorprendió, la pequeña Rocío estaba frente a él eso le dio tanta alegría, que se lo dijo:

- ¡Qué alegría que eres tú!

No lo podía creer, la pequeña que ayudo a salir de la fuente estaba en frente de él, claro ya no tan pequeña, pero se veía adorable, simplemente adorable porque ella lo había abrazado y él se sintió tan bien es ese abrazo que le ayudo a salir del limbo que era en donde se sentía desde que le dieron la noticia que su abuelo había muerto.

Se sentía feliz y pensó "ojala y ella sea mi prometida".

Lo deseaba, siempre pensó que eso de los príncipes y las princesas eran puras tonterías, pero como muchas veces le dijo su primo Eriol.

- "Eres todavía un niño y no te das cuenta de lo adorables que pueden llegar a ser las princesas"

Y eso era verdad, recordaba la ternura que despertó en él aquella pequeña que encontró dentro de la fuente, se veía realmente hermosa esa niña y cuando llego al castillo caminando, solo acordarse le daba risa, ternura… pero ahora sentía algo más… si algo más que le ayudo a llenar el vació que estaba en su corazón y un sentimiento cálido se adentró en su corazón, no sabía que era pero quería volver a ver a esa pequeña.

Al otro día pidió permiso para ir a ver como estaba la ya no tan pequeña Rocío, pero no se lo dieron, le dijeron que el contacto entre los varones y las princesas estaba prohibido, solo las dos visitas al año de las princesas y las visitas de los jóvenes dos veces al mes eran permitidas, pero como él todavía no cumplía los 10 años pues no podía ir al castillo, que si quería podía mandar mensaje con alguno de los varones que tenían la visita y mandar recado con alguna de las princesas para saber cómo se encontraba y que estas les respondieran, claro que para esa respuesta a lo mejor tenía que esperar un mes para que se la dieran cosa que lo desanimo mucho.

- Voy a salir a dar una vuelta en el bosque –dijo Santiago al ver lo complicado de tener noticias de alguna de las princesas

Aunque era algo de esperar porque no se podía permitir el contacto de cualquiera de los jóvenes con las princesas por el riesgo de enamorarse de la princesa que no era su prometida.

Pero desafortunadamente para Santiago ese consejo ya de nada le serviría.

Salió empezó a bajar por un costado del castillo hasta llegar al bosque, seguido iba a ese lugar para olvidarse un poco del rigor de la escuela, ellos como hombres podían salir cuando quisieran, no tenían las prohibiciones de las princesas aunque solo por una hora que tenían libre en las tardes, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no está solo en el bosque, algunas de las princesas estaban caminando por diferentes senderos y se sorprendió de gran manera al ver a Rocío caminar cerca de donde estaba él como buscando algo o a alguien.

- Princesa Rocío… ¿porque está afuera del castillo? –Santiago

- Joven Santiago… que susto me dio –Rocío poniendo sus manos cerca de su corazón

- ¿Por qué esta fuera del castillo? –volvió a preguntar Santiago tratando de acercarse a Rocío para tomarla de la mano y darle un beso

- Lo siento joven Santiago… estuvo mal lo que hice ayer al abrazarlo… fue un impulso torpe de mi parte, pero no debo tocar a nadie en ninguna ocasión –Rocío

- Pero gracias a ese abrazo yo me siento mejor y quería agradecértelo –Santiago

- Que alegría que se encuentre mejor por lo que paso pero tengo prohibido acercarme a nadie –Rocío

- Pero aquí no hay nadie… si te abrazo no creo que nadie lo sepa –Santiago

- Lo sabremos nosotros… y eso está en contra de las normas, lo siento joven pero no me puede ni siquiera tocar –Rocío

- Este bien… no me acerco a ti… ¿pero qué haces afuera del palacio? –Santiago, Rocío sonríe

- Se acuerda la vez que llegue caminando a su castillo y que todos se asustaron porque pensaron que me había perdido –Rocío

- Te veías adorable roja a más no poder, sudando a mares y nada presentable –Santiago recordándola

- No me haga avergonzar… era muy pequeña y no sabía lo que hacía –Rocío sonrojada (acuérdense que ya es una niña que tiene 6 años)

- Pero eso no te quita lo adorable –Santiago sonriendo

- Bueno… la directora se preocupó mucho por lo que hice… claro sin pensar las consecuencias y se llegó a la conclusión que por lo menos este bosque lo deberíamos de conocer para no perdernos en caso de algún problema –Rocío

- ¿De algún problema? –Santiago

- Si… algún problema, un incendio, un temblor, que se yo, una invasión… nadie está exento de eso y al correr hacia el bosque para ocultarnos, protegernos o simplemente pasear y no conocer el lugar, bueno corríamos el riesgo de perdernos, en los límites del castillo para atrás se hizo una gran barda, nadie puede ni salir ni entrar y al pasear estamos protegidas –Rocío

- y ¿desde cuando salen al bosque? –Santiago

- mmm creo que después de que cumplí los 3 años, más o menos 2 años y medio… casi 3, dos veces al mes salimos, las princesas menores salen solo con las princesas mayores, para que conozcan el lugar y no se pierdan y en caso de que se pierdan… bueno nos enseñan a que podemos hacer para dar con el castillo de regreso –Rocío

- ¿Tanto tiempo? pero nadie del castillo de los varones saben de esto –Santiago

- Bueno… no, no lo saben se supone que no nos podemos encontrar con ustedes –Roció

- Pero yo ya te encontré y me gustaría mucho volver a verte –Santiago

- Bueno eso yo no lo puedo evitar… si nos podemos volver a ver… aunque normalmente las salidas las hacemos al otro día de sus visitas al palacio, para que al estar afuera pues las princesas no estén tentadas a acercarse mucho al palacio de ustedes pues como los acaban de ver…. No tendremos esa tentación –Rocío

- Pero ayer fue lo de mi abuelo y no la visita –Santiago

- Bueno si… lo que paso fue que lo de tu abuelo te lo avisaron precisamente el día que teníamos que salir y pues se suspendió, por eso salimos hoy –Rocío

- Por cierto ¿Por qué estás tan cerca del castillo de los varones? –Santiago viendo con picardía a Rocío

- Es que te quería ver… quería ver como seguías –Rocío roja a más no poder

- Gracias –Santiago

- ¿Gracias? –Rocío

- Si… gracias por preocuparte por mi… sabes eres alguien especial para mi… y me gustaría tratarte un poco más –Santiago

- Pero eso es incorrecto… no debo estar aquí –Rocío dándose la vuelta para empezar a alejarse de Santiago

- Si no quieres que te toque… será mejor que no te vallas, porque soy capaz de abrazarte para impedirte que te alejes –Santiago la niña se quedó quieta

- Pero ¿Por qué haces esto? Yo solo me he preocupado por ti… por saber cómo estas… y mírate tú quieres hacerme daño –Rocío

- Más lejos de la verdad no puedes estar… yo me he preocupado también por ti… y me gusta mucho encontrarme con tigo… solo te pido que no te alejes de mi –Santiago

En eso se escucha una gran trompeta

- Me tengo que ir –Rocío

- ¿Por qué? no quiero que te vayas –Santiago

- Esa trompeta nos indica que el tiempo se nos acabó tengo que regresar porque si no vendrán a buscarme y si me encuentran charlando con un varón, me puedes prohibir las salidas –Rocío

- Eso no… me gustaría verte de nuevo… ¿qué puedo hacer? -Santiago

- Pues si coincidimos en nuestra próxima salida me podrás ver… pero eso si… no le podrás decir a nadie que nos vimos… porque si se llegan a enterar de que nos vimos y que hay varones en el bosque nos pueden cancelar nuestras salidas –Rocío empezando a correr

- ¿Y a qué hora? –Santiago

- Las trompetas marcan la hora –Rocío alejándose más rápido

CONTINUARA:

Hola a todos aquí sigo viva pero me gustaría aclarar una cosa, me han preguntado algunas personas por el Messenger que si ya he dejado de escribir, que se ha corrido el rumor que ya no voy a continuar, lo siento por esas personas que se creen esos rumores y no preguntan, bueno una persona me pregunto y le dije que eso por lo menos por el momento no lo iba a hacer, no voy a dejar ninguna historia a la mitad, aunque les pido de favor que me tengan paciencia, para los que no lo sepan se me quemo mi computadora, me adaptaron una chiquita pero solo puedo leer en esa compu, no tengo office, ni casi nada, así que tengo que escribir en la de mis hijos que como están de vacaciones pues casi no me la prestan, solo les pido paciencia, pero no voy a dejar de escribir historia no por el momento y menos con otra idea que me está dando vueltas en mi mente, pero esa la escribiré después de acabar con algunas historias pendientes.

Besos a todos y gracias por leerme

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo hay un recuadro donde la pueden dejar o escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com besos

13 de julio de 2007

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 23 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	8. Chapter 8

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

QUE ALEGRIA QUE ERES TÚ

POR Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

8

En eso se escucha una gran trompeta

- Me tengo que ir –Rocío

- ¿Por qué?... no quiero que te vayas –Santiago

- Esa trompeta nos indica que el tiempo se nos acabó tengo que regresar porque si no vendrán a buscarme y si me encuentran charlando con un varón, me pueden prohibir las salidas –Rocío

- Eso no… me gustaría verte de nuevo… ¿qué puedo hacer? –Santiago

- Pues si coincidimos en nuestra próxima salida me podrás ver… pero eso si… no le podrás decir a nadie que nos vimos… porque si se llegan a enterar de que nos vimos y que hay varones en el bosque nos pueden cancelar nuestras salidas –Rocío empezando a correr

- ¿Y a qué hora? –Santiago

- Las trompetas marcan la hora –Rocío alejándose más rápido

Santiago no sabe bien que pensar por lo menos se siente contento por que vio a Rocío y sabe que está bien, al menos sabe cuándo la puede volver a ver, aunque no sabe por qué tiene ganas de volverla a ver, tiene que poner atención a las trompetas ¿Qué hora serán? Tiene que fijarse bien a esta hora terminan su paseo, pero tiene que ver a qué hora suenan para estar al pendiente de la próxima salida.

Al otro día fue un caos, por lo menos para la mente del casi joven Santiago, dio un brinco en clase cuando escucho las trompetas, volteo a ver el reloj de pared y vio las 9 de la mañana

- No a esta hora no salen –Santiago

Una hora más tarde volvió a escuchar las trompetas y volvió a saltar

- Que chistoso nunca me había dado cuenta cuantas veces tocaban esas trompetas –Santiago

A la 1 de la tarde volvieron a sonar al igual que a las 2 y por ultimo las que a él le interesaban a las 5 de la tarde y a las 6, las princesas estaban de paseo una hora cada quince días y lo interesante es que él era el único que lo sabía y por seguridad de las mismas princesas no se lo contaría a nadie.

Así llego el día de la visita de los varones al castillo de las princesas

- Santiago… Santiago me mandaron para preguntarte por cuál de las princesas quieres saber información –Ricardo

- ¿Información? –Santiago

- Si… me dijo uno de los profesores que tu querías tener noticias de una de las princesas –Ricardo

- ¿Yo? –Santiago ya no recordaba que había querido ir a ver a Rocío como ya la había visto, aunque eso nadie lo sabía

- Si… por favor… ya se te olvido lo que hizo la princesa Rocío cuando murió el abuelo –Ricardo

- A si… ¿podrías preguntar por favor como esta? –Santiago recordando que quería saber de la princesa Rocío

- Que poco interés tienes en saber de ella, en ese momento estabas como loco por que no te dejaron ir a verla y ahora ya ni la recuerdas –Ricardo

- No es eso… lo que pasa es que como tengo un examen muy difícil, he estado pensando en él y se me olvidan otras cosas que no tienen la misma importancia –Santiago

- Como se ve que todavía eres un niño y no ves la importancia de las princesas para con nosotros –Ricardo

- La verdad todavía no entiendo por qué les entusiasma tanto ir a ver a esas princesas como si estuvieran tan bonitas -Santiago

- Hay primo… hay que hacerte cambiar tu forma de ver a las princesas… ya casi cumples los 10 años y van a comenzar tus visitas al palacio por lo menos debes de mostrarte atento con ellas –Ricardo

- Cuando llegue ese momento ya veremos por el momento solo me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra Rocío después de lo que hizo –Santiago

- ¿Rocío? –Ricardo

- Si Rocío –Santiago

- No querrás decir la princesa Rocío… nunca olvides su título… porque todas son princesas y casi no las conocemos, además aunque las conozcamos, nunca debemos tenerles tanta confianza –Ricardo

- Perdón la princesa Rocío –Santiago

- Esta bien primo preguntare… pero no sé si tenga noticias, a lo mejor te tendrás que esperar para la próxima visita para saber de ella –Ricardo

- Si… me lo dijeron… por eso perdí el interés, quizás sea más fácil que llegue la otra visitas de las princesas a nuestro castillo y yo ver personalmente a las princesas a recibir el recado de ellas, pero sabes le puedes preguntar a alguna de mis hermanas, las dos ya van también a las reuniones y seguro ellas saben algo de Rocío si las conoces verdad –Santiago

- Princesa Rocío… y si… si las conozco desde que nacimos, así como eres mi primo ellas también son mis primas sabes… y tienes razón ellas deben de saber algo, bueno a ver que puedo investigar –Ricardo alejándose para ir con el grupo de jóvenes que van al palacio

- "¿Qué bueno que no se dio cuenta?… como ya vi a Rocío se me olvido que estaba preocupado por ella" –Santiago soltando un suspiro

Mientras en el palacio de las princesas las hermanas de Santiago, bueno las dos hermanas de Santiago que todavía estaban en el palacio buscaban a Rocío

- Rocío… Rocío… te estábamos buscando –Liz

- ¿A mí? ¿Para qué? –Rocío

- ¿Cómo que para qué? –Aní

- Hoy vienen los caballeros al castillo –Liz

- Eso ya lo sé… pero yo no puedo ir… ¿así que para que me buscan? –Rocío

- Lo que sucede es de que de seguro nuestro hermano manda a preguntar por ti –Liz

- ¿Por mí? ¿Por qué? –Rocío tampoco se acordaba de que se suponía tenía que saber algo del joven Santiago "como ya lo había visto"

- Por qué lo abrazaste el otro día ¿ya no te acuerdas? –Aní

- A si… ojala este mejor ¿lo han visto? –Rocío

- No… desde ese día no… pero seguro hoy manda a preguntar por ti –Liz

- Cómo me gustaría que fueran ustedes dos prometidos –Aní

- Pero eso no lo sabemos… además soy muy chica para pensar en hombres –Rocío

- Bueno eso si… todavía te falta un año para poder ir a las reuniones –las dos

- además que tenemos prohibido pensar en algún chico en especial –Liz

- Si… porque nos podemos enamorar de la persona equivocada –Aní

- Bueno le pueden mandar decir al joven Santiago que estoy bien que solo me regañaron… pero que no pasó nada más y que espero este mejor –Rocío

- Eso ya lo sabemos ¿queremos ver si no le quieres mandar un mensaje especial? –Aní

- ¿Un mensaje especial? –Rocío

- Si… un mensaje especial –Liz

- ¿Cómo qué? –Rocío

- Como… "como me gustaría volver a abrazarte" –Liz

- Me gustaría verte todos los días –Aní

- Eso suena raro ¿Por qué tengo que decirle eso? –Rocío

- Por que como estas enamorada de él… pues por eso lo abrazaste –las dos

- Disculpen lo que les voy a decir… soy la menor… acabo de cumplir 7 años… no me gustan los niños y espero no se enojen no me gusta su hermano… lo que sucedió ese día fue que no me gusta ver sufrir a las personas y la verdad ni yo se por que lo abrace –Rocío

- ¿No te gusta mi hermano? –las dos

- No… y mi intención al abrazarlo fue ayudarlo… no que me quisiera –Rocío

- Bueno en ese caso –las dos

- ¿Si saben que decirle? –Rocío

- Que estas bien… que solo te regañaron –las dos y se retiran

Rocío solo las vio alejarse, como podía decirles que estaban en lo cierto, que desde que se acuerda estaba enamorada de Santiago, desde que se enfermo y él fue a verla todos los días hasta que se curó.

Ya no recordaba bien porque se enfermó, pero si recordaba que él la iba a visitar y en todas las visitas que han hecho al palacio de los caballeros, han tenido un trato especial, quizás nadie lo sabía (ni el mismo Santiago)

Pero ella nunca lo había dejado de querer, aunque también estaba muy claro ahora en su mente pues casi a diario se los decían

"NO SE PUEDEN ENAMORAR DE NINGUN JOVEN QUE VEAN… POR QUE SE PUEDEN ENAMORAR DE LA PERNONA EQUIVOCADA"

Y ese era el mayor temor que tenía Rocío, que él no fuera su prometido, el pensar en eso la hacia sentirse triste, claro que ahora estaba contento por que mañana lo iba a ver y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Durante la reunión los jóvenes dedicaban un rato a estar con las princesas, pero para que no hubiera algún problema solo podían estar por un plazo de 20 minutos en cada mesa a los 20 minutos los caballeros cambiaban de mesa, así todos convivían con todos y a la vez no profundizaban sus relaciones.

También bailaban, a todos en grupo se les enseñaban los ritmos del momento en este caso se les enseñaba a bailar valses, cuando empezó este tipo de baile solo lo podían bailar las personas casadas, pero como todos eran prometidos y al salir de la escuela prácticamente era para casarse y empezar a ir a reuniones sociales muy importantes cada pareja en sus respectivos países de origen, tenían que saber todas las reglas y ser ejemplo para la sociedad, los mejores modales se les enseñaban en estas escuelas a todos los alumnos.

Por esto sabían que Ricardo tarde o temprano iba a llegar a las mesas donde se encontraban Liz o Aní, pero cual fue la sorpresa de Ricardo que antes de preguntar ya Aní estaba contestando

- Me imagino que mi hermano esta bien –Aní

- Si princesa se encuentra bien –Ricardo

- Pues que bueno… por que le tienes que decir que a Rocío no le gusta –Aní

- Disculpa princesa ¿que me estas diciendo? –Ricardo

- Lo que escuchaste… que a Rocío no le gusta –Aní

- Eso esta bien… nadie sabemos con quienes nos tenemos que casar… pero –Ricardo

- Pero nada… solo dile eso –Aní muy indignada por lo que Rocío había dicho

- Se lo voy a decir princesa no se preocupe pero –Ricardo, en eso suena la campana para que cambiaran de mesa

Ricardo y sus compañeros hicieran una inclinación hacia las otras princesas con las que compartieron la mesa y se dirigieron a la mesa en donde se encontraba su prima Liz

Ricardo esperaba que su prima Liz no se comportara como su prima Aní… pues prácticamente no permitió que los demás hablaran y solo le decía que le dijera a su hermano que no le gustaba a Rocío.

Liz era la hermana mayor de los que todavía estaban estudiando, pues las dos hermanas mayores de Santiago ya se habían casado y vivían felices con sus esposos.

Ya la mayor tenía hasta un hijo, quizás por Aní ser la hermana que seguía de Santiago se sentía con derechos de proteger a su hermano, pues ella era mayor que él por dos años y como sentía que Rocío era una persona importante para Santiago, ella iba a ser lo posible por que quedaran juntos

"Claro debería de buscar una solución a eso de que no se pueden casar más que con sus prometidos"

Aunque eso ahora ya no tenia problema pues al Rocío no gustarle su hermano que coraje estaba haciendo, pero ni hablar era mejor desde ahora terminar con algo que a lo mejor iba a salir mal

En la mesa donde estaba Liz ella fue más cortes, más atenta con los jóvenes que estaban sentados en la mesa y desde luego con las princesas

- Disculpa princesa Liz, el joven Santiago quisiera saber como se encuentra la princesa Rocío –Ricardo

- Se encuentra muy bien gracias por preguntar, con respecto a lo del otro día… solo la regañaron pero no tuvo problemas –Liz

- Muchas gracias por la información… Santiago esta muy bien también si le puede informar a la princesa Rocío, aunque me extraño un comentario que me hizo su hermana Aní –Ricardo

- ¿Qué le dijo mi hermana? –Liz

- Pues me dijo que a la princesa Rocío no le gusta el joven Santiago –Ricardo

- Desafortunadamente no le puedo negar esa información pues yo también estaba cuando la princesa dijo eso… pero yo creo que eso es lo mejor –Liz

- Desde luego que si y gracias por la información –Ricardo

Cuando llegaron de regreso al castillo cual fue la sorpresa de Ricardo cuando encontró a su primo dormido ¿no se suponía que tenia curiosidad por lo menos por saber cuales eran las noticias que traía del castillo? pero no… Santiago se encontraba dormido a pierna suelta y con una cara de felicidad pues estaba sonriendo.

Y como no estarlo si Santiago se había dormido feliz pues al otro día iba a ver a Rocío, Ricardo lo despertó para platicarle las noticias que traía del castillo, Santiago lo vio… no dijo nada "ni modo de decir ya se lo que me vas a decir" así que se enderezó bostezando y trato de poner atención a lo que su primo le iba a decir

- Bueno primo, no quería molestarte, pero te tengo dos noticias que dar –Ricardo

- ¿Dos noticias? –se extrañó Santiago

- Si dos, la primera es que la princesa esta muy bien, que solo le dieron un pequeño regaño pero nada más –Ricardo

- ¿Y la segunda? –Santiago

- Que la princesa dijo a tus hermanas que no le gustabas –Ricardo

- ¿Como que no le gusto? –Salto Santiago de la cama para agarrar a su primo de la camisa por el cuello

- Haber primo… si no mal recuerdo hace un rato me dijiste que no te gustaban las princesas y ahora te enojas por que no le gustas a una de ellas bueno quien te entiende –Ricardo soltándose de las manos de su primo

- Discúlpame primo todavía estoy dormido… estaba soñando que estaba ganando una pelea… pero mejor mañana hablamos si no se me va a espantar el sueño –dijo bostezando Santiago

- Disculpa aceptada y mejor duérmete –Ricardo

- Buenas noches –Dijo Santiago cubriéndose con las cobijas hasta la cabeza,

No quería que lo vieran, pero eso de que no le gustaba a Rocío si le preocupo ¿cómo podía ser posible eso? si desde que la encontró en la fuente siempre había notado que él le gustaba, no era que eso le gustara claro y en cada visita siempre veía que ella en particular lo veía diferentes que las demás ¿qué había pasado?

Eso no podía ser posible, por lo menos ya había dormido un buen rato por que pensando en eso casi no pudo volver a dormir.

Al otro día se sentía raro ¿qué pasaba con él? no se suponía que no le gustaban las princesas, eso de que le dijera su primo que no le gustaba a Rocío no debía de afectarle mucho.

Pero se sentía extraño, no es que se sintiera el más guapo de la escuela aunque efectivamente lo fuera, todos en su casa bueno castillo siempre le decían que no había habido un príncipe tan guapo como él, en muchos reinos a la redonda

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir Rocío que no le gustaba? eso se lo tenía que reclamar… le tenía que decir que eso no era cierto, qué él siempre se había dado cuenta que él le gustaba.

¿Por qué había dicho eso a sus hermanas?

Todo el día Santiago estuvo muy callado ¿cómo iba a hablar con alguien el hecho que se había molestado mucho por saber que no le gustaba a la princesa Rocío? si se suponía que no le debiera gustar a nadie, así que solo se mantuvo muy cayado para no levantar sospechas, aunque comportándose así levantaba más sospechas sobre todo por que el día anterior había estado muy contento aunque nadie sabía por qué.

Mientras en el castillo de las princesas, Liz y Aní estaban enojadas con Rocío por lo que les dijo de su hermano, Liz solo se limito a darle el recado de que Santiago se encontraba bien, pero nada más, aunque se extrañaron de que Rocío se sintiera tan feliz, aunque ellas les hacían caras ella les daba sonrisas y eso las mantenía más alejadas de ella

- Ojala le pase algo por estar tan contenta después de que dijo que no le gustaba Santiago -Aní

- No desees eso por que tus deseos se pueden volver realidad –Liz

- Pues ojala… mira que decirnos que no le gusta nuestro hermano –Aní

- Pero en un momento es lo más conveniente… pues no sabemos con quien nos tenemos que casar –Liz

- Pues ahora que se que no le gusta… ojala y se case con Santiago… para que podamos hacerle la vida imposible –Aní

- Hay hermana, que ideas tienes, pero nos han enseñado que no es correcto odiar a nadie y menos desearle algún mal, así que mejor cambia tu forma de pensar, no nos tiene que importar por que se siente contenta o triste… aunque es una niña tan tierna que por que no mejor la tratamos como si fuera una amiga como la hemos tratado hasta ahora, nunca le hemos deseado algún mal a nadie y no creo que ella se merezca esto –Liz

- creo que tienes razón –Aní

Así llego la hora del paseo

Rocío estaba muy contenta por saber que ya era hora de verse con Santiago, aunque claro, tenía que ver que hacer como la vez pasada para alejarse del grupo de amigas con las que siempre paseaba sin levantar sospechas, pero se sentía feliz de poder ver pronto a ese chico tan especial para ella.

Cuando llegaron en medio del bosque casi nunca las princesas se acercaban a la zona del castillo de los varones, nunca se los prohibieron, pero no se querían acercar por si de casualidad se llegaran a encontrar a alguno de los varones

Santiago tenia rato sentado arriba de un árbol para ver los movimientos de las princesas y a la vez no lo vieran, el hecho de querer reclamarle a Rocío no quería decir que la iba a arriesgar a algún castigo, así que solo observaba sus movimientos hasta que por fin vio que Rocío se alejó de ellas y él la siguió hasta que se aseguro que no había nadie cerca.

- Buenas tardes princesa Rocío –Santiago muy serio

- Buenas tardes –Rocío con una encantadora sonrisa

- Ayer me mandaron un recado que no me gustó nada –Santiago

- ¿Un recado? yo solo le mande decir que estaba bien… que hay de malo en eso –Rocío algo sorprendida

- No… ese no… el que dijiste a mis hermanas que no te gusto –Santiago mirándola enojado

- A ese… este –dijo Rocío sonrojada

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE NO TEGUSTO? SI SIEMPRE HE SABIDO QUE TE GUSTO… ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO? –Santiago exaltado casi gritándole a Rocío

Ella no sabía que estaba pasando, tantas ganas que tenía de ver al amor de su vida, al único niño que le gustaba de verdad, al niño que a lo mejor nunca debía amar… pero las advertencias que le decían eran tardías por que desde que ella recordaba se había enamorado de Santiago, no sabía que lo que les había comentado a sus hermas se lo iban a decir a él… y eso le dolía ¿cómo era posible que él le reclamara algo así?

- Se supone que no nos debe gustar nadie –Rocío mirando a los ojos a Santiago mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas

CONTINUARA:

POR QUE ILUSIÓN, POR QUE ILUSIÓN, les comento a todos aquellos que están leyendo esta historia, el avance de ella no está en mis manos, la semana pasada cuando publique los otros capítulos el 7 de esta historia y la de una persona muy especial comente que estaba escribiendo en la compu de mis hijos, ya saben en los ratos que ellos me dejan, mi marido regreso a la casa, muchos de ustedes saben que trabaja fuera de casa, pero regresa cuando se termina el trabajo y espera a que lo mande a otro lugar, actualice como decía esta historia, una persona muy especial y secreto de esperanza, pero también empecé a escribir la continuación de ilusión, subí los capítulos y este capítulo como está aquí la compu de mi marido lo empecé a escribir aquí porque mis hijos no les gusta mucho que use su compu por que según les bajo virus, entonces dije después en un rato continuo ilusión en la otra compu, pero sigo con las otras historia en esta, el caso que mi hijo no sé qué hizo que borro toda la información que tenía, completa todo lo de años, lo perdió estaba como loco al momento que le dio la orden a la compu parecía que quería hacerse chiquito meterse a la compu y detener la orden, perdió toda su información pero también se perdió lo que llevaba de ilusión, porque esa historia, porque no paso esto mientras no terminaba los capítulos que subí la semana pasada, porque se me ocurrió escribir este capítulo acá y no en la de mi hijo, la verdad no sé qué pasa con esa historia, la voy a continuar pero no tengo ni idea cuando sea o se pueda. Espero me tengan paciencia

Besos a todos y gracias por leerme

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo solo aprieten go y aparece un recuadro donde la pueden dejar o escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com besos

31 de julio de 2007

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 1 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	9. Chapter 9

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

QUE ALEGRIA QUE ERES TÚ

POR Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

9

- Se supone que no nos debe gustar nadie –Rocío mirando a los ojos a Santiago mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas

Dándose la vuelta se echó a correr dentro del bosque pues estaban en las orillas cerca del castillo de los varones, Santiago se quedó congelado al ver los ojos de Rocío como se le inundaban de lágrimas, lagrimas provocadas por él… trato de correr tras ella cuando a lo lejos vio sorprendido como pisaba algo y se caía dando un fuerte grito de dolor.

Quiso correr a ayudarla cuando vio cómo se acercaban a ella varias princesas que escucharon también su grito, él para que no lo vieran solo se subió a un árbol para verla y vio en lo que se había convertido su enojo… Rocío se había lastimado y más que eso… él le había lastimado y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla y pensaba en sus palabras:

- "Se supone que no nos debe gustar nadie"

Eso solo quiere decir una cosa, que si le gusta pero que no quiere que nadie lo supiera.

Se sentía tan mal, ni hablar era un niño y en lugar de tomar las cosas con calma le fue a reclamar, lastimándola.

Él sabía que le gustaba tanto como a él le empezaba a gustar esa niña

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Varias princesas se acercaron a Rocío y vieron con sorpresa como se le iba hinchando el tobillo, no la podían levantar, la tenían que cargar, claro que como todas eran princesas pues cargar a alguien era una de las cosas que no podían hacer, entonces varias fueron corriendo a pedir ayuda al castillo, en donde soldados que cuidaban tanto la barda del castillo como sus salidas llegaron al momento en que las escucharon.

Rocío solo lloraba, el dolor del pie era tan fuerte que solo lloraba y eso le ayudo a disimular las lágrimas que traía en su huida de Santiago.

Varias princesas le quitaron el zapato con sumo cuidado, pero el tobillo se iba inflamando más y más y se veía muy feo, se estaba poniendo morado, trataron de ponerla en pie pero simplemente ya no podía pisar, no sabían que hacer cuando llegaron dos de los guardias y al momento la cargaron para llevarla al castillo para que le atendieran del pie, en ese momento se olvidó de que "solo su prometido las pueden cargar" o en caso de emergencia, solo alguien del castillo, bueno estos soldados entraban en personas del castillo y era tal su dolor que en ese momento aceptaba la ayuda de quien fuera.

Bueno menos Santiago quien la había lastimado y había provocado ese accidente, bueno no conscientemente pero por su culpa ahora ella estaba lastimada.

Santiago veía con desesperación la escena veía a Rocío llorando casi a gritos o al menos así lo sentía él y el verse inútil ante esa situación, tenía ganas de él mismo cargar a Rocío y llevarla al castillo para que la atendieran, de evitarle el dolor que estaba sintiendo… bueno los dos dolores que seguro estaba sintiendo no sabía bien cuál de los dos dolores le dolería más.

Él que siempre estaba acostumbrado a ayudar a todos en lo que podía, si bien aquí en la escuela se dedicaba a estudiar y practicar, cuando iba a su país de visita y salía a pasear en las calles del reino, siempre que podía ayudaba, si alguna persona mayor necesitaba por ejemplo ayuda para cruzar alguna calle, si algún niño se caía, el ayudaba a levantarlo, era algo que la familia real siempre hacia por eso el pueblo los quería mucho, ellos siempre que podían ayudaban o daban orden a alguien más si ellos mismos no lo podían hacer.

Pero el ver y escuchar el sufrimiento de la pequeña Rocío, eso sí le dolía y mucho y saberse él como responsable de su dolor.

Solo vio como los guardias y muchas de las princesas iban tras de ella para tratar de ayudarla, no podía hacer nada, no podía decir nada ¿Qué podía hacer?

Desde luego que Aní esta arrepentidísima por su tonto deseo, pues sin pensarlo se había hecho realidad y por más que Liz le decía solo fue una coincidencia ella no soportaba su culpa.

Ya una vez en palacio le revisaron el pie, si era una torcedura bastante fuerte, pero no era para alarmarse, unos cuantos días de reposo y volvería a caminar como siempre.

Rocío solo había dicho que iba caminando y que de repente le había saltado un animal y que eso la asusto y por eso corrió sin fijarse por donde iba, por eso se había caído.

Por su parte Santiago estuvo mucho rato arriba en el árbol sin saber qué hacer, vio como las pocas princesas que quedaban en el bosque se iban cuando se tocó la trompeta indicándole la hora de regreso de las princesas, a esa hora se tenía que haber ido Rocío y él tenía que haber disfrutado un rato de la compañía de ella.

Pero ¿Por qué de ella? ¿Por qué si se supone que no le gustan las princesas por que se molestó tanto cuando le dijeron que a Rocío no le gustaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

Y por lo que se sentía peor no era por saber que Rocío si sentía algo por él, sino por ver cómo se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y le había gritado "Se supone que no nos debe gustar nadie", se sentía la persona más tonta sobre la tierra ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Después de un rato se regresó al castillo de su escuela, no iba a poder preguntarle a nadie sobre cómo estaba la pequeña Rocío, ni siquiera cuando fuera la visita de nuevo al castillo, que tontería había hecho, solo tenía que esperarse a que la próxima visita cuando fuera su salida Rocío quisiera verlo, pero no podía hacer nada.

En la noche cuando estaba dormido entre sueños empezó a gritar:

- - Ten cuidado… ten cuidado –Santiago

- - Santiago… Santiago… despierta… tienes una pesadilla –Ricardo meneando a su primo para que despertara

- - Heee… heee… ¿Qué pasa? –Santiago viendo a su primo a su lado

- - Estabas hablando dormido ¿Qué paso? –Ricardo

- - ¿estaba hablando dormido? –Santiago

- - Si… estabas casi gritando ten cuidado… ten cuidado –Ricardo, Santiago se le quedo viendo y se le ocurrió decir

- - Estaba soñando con Rocío –Santiago que a decir verdad era tanto su remordimiento de conciencia que efectivamente estaba soñando con ella.

- - La princesa Rocío quieres decir –Ricardo

- - Si… perdón con la princesa Rocío y soñé que se caía… por eso le gritaba que tuviera cuidado –Santiago

- - Bueno ayer cuando fuimos a verlas no comentaron nada de que alguien se hubiera lastimado –Ricardo

- - Bueno… solo fue un sueño… y ya sabes en los sueños todo puede suceder… pero me pareció tan real –Santiago

- - Eso si… no te preocupes no pasa nada solo fue un sueño –Ricardo

- - Si… es verdad solo fue un sueño –Santiago algo triste

- - Aunque te quería preguntar algo –Ricardo

- - ¿A mí? –Santiago

- - Si… es que últimamente has actuado muy extraño y tienes unos cambios muy bruscos de carácter… en un momento estas muy tranquilo, al rato estás enojado, después no quieres hablar con nadie, después como que quisieras decirles muchas cosas a todos y de repente no sabes que es lo que quieres decir –Ricardo

- - La verdad yo también me siento raro, no sé qué es lo que tengo –Santiago

- - Ya se… y es lo más normal que le pasa a cualquiera –Ricardo

- - ¿Es normal estos cambios de carácter en las personas? –Santiago haciéndose el loco no le va a decir que su enojado y sus cambios son por Rocío

- - Más normal de lo que piensas –Ricardo

- - ¿Y según tú que es lo que me pasa? -Santiago

- - mmm que ya te estas empezando a interesar en las princesas –Ricardo

- - Estas loco… ¿cómo se te ocurre eso? –Santiago rojo a más no poder

- - Si no es eso… como explicas que estas soñando con la princesa Rocío… aparte de tus cambios de humor tan raros que has tenido últimamente –Ricardo

- - No se… no sabía que tuvieran explicación –Santiago

- - Pues si… estas creciendo y si antes siempre decías nunca me va a gustar ninguna princesa, ahora las vas a empezar a ver a todas encantadoras –Ricardo con una gran sonrisa

- - ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ? –Santiago sobresaltándose

- - Si primo estas creciendo y por lógica tu cuerpo también –Ricardo

- - Bueno eso es natural si crezco mi cuerpo crece –Santiago

- - Bueno no es tan fácil… lo que pasa es que al crecer necesitamos de las mujeres, por eso nos empiezan a gustar y por eso necesitamos ser parejas –Ricardo, Santiago se le queda viendo muy raro como diciendo "estás loco"

- - Mira primo hay cambios que poco a poco vas a descubrir, pero lo más importante es que ya dentro de algunos meses vas a cumplir 10 años y vas a empezar con tus visitas al castillo de las princesas –Ricardo

- - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –Santiago

- - Bueno, es el comienzo por así decirlo de tus nuevas obligaciones, de tus nuevos compromisos, ya dejas de ser niño para convertirte en un joven –Ricardo, Santiago solo lo ve como no entiendo nada de lo que me dices

- - Mira primo, tu cumples 10, yo tengo 15, pero cuando cumpla 16, tengo que regresar a mi país para ocuparme ya de mis responsabilidades y desde luego tengo que casarme, pues ya soy un adulto –Ricardo

- - ¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¿a los 16 nos tenemos que casar? –Santiago

- - Generalmente si… a menos que la princesa con la que te vas a casar, no sea mayor de los 13, entonces te esperaras aunque la verdad no sé cuánto –Ricardo

- - Mmm ¿y sabes con quien te vas a casar? –Santiago

- - No… pero todas las princesas son realmente encantadoras –Ricardo

- - ¿Y hay alguna que te guste más que las demás? –Santiago

- - No… no hay que enamorarse de nadie porque no sabes con quien te vas a casar… nunca lo olvides –Ricardo

- - ¿Y por qué lo dices? –Santiago

- - Por la Princesa Rocío… ni más ni menos –Ricardo

- - ¿Por qué soñé que se caía?… ¿qué tiene eso que ver con que me guste o no? –Santiago

- - No… nada… yo solo decía y mejor durmámonos porque ya en muy tarde –Ricardo

- - Si… mejor durmámonos –Santiago

Santiago se quedó pensando en todo lo que le dijo su primo ¿en verdad ya está creciendo? por eso le están empezando a llamar la atención las princesas, su primo debe de estar loco, a él no le gusta nadie, bueno a acepción de Rocío claro… pero ninguna de los otras princesas le gustan

Aní desde ese momento prácticamente se volvió la enfermera de Rocío junto con Liz, quien estuvo en cama casi una semana, le ayudaban en sus tareas y jugaban juegos de mesa, platicaban y le contaban de su país de donde eran, como ella pues nunca había salido de ahí, no conocía ninguna otra parte, pues las princesas tenían que estar lo menos en contacto con la vida exterior para cuando llegaran a sus países donde iban a vivir el resto de sus días con sus esposos pues quisieran a sus nuevos hogares como si hubieran nacido en ellos.

Santiago por su parte se comportaba muy serio, no podía preguntarle a nadie ni comentar nada de lo que le paso con Rocío, aunque cuando llego el día de la visita al castillo de las princesas estaba nervioso no sabía bien que hacer, si mandar a preguntar o esperarse al otro día para ver él mismo a Rocío… aunque corría el riesgo de que la princesa ya no quisiera verlo.

- - Primo… te he visto preocupado… ¿quieres que le pregunte a mis primas si no le paso algo a la princesa Rocío? –Ricardo

- - Pero… si solo fue un sueño –Santiago

- - No perdemos nada con preguntar –Ricardo

- - Bueno en ese caso si me haces el favor te lo agradeceré –Santiago

- - No te preocupes, no creo que le haya pasado nada –Ricardo

- - Gracias –Santiago

Y así ya en el castillo cuando Ricardo pudo platicas con su prima Liz:

- - Te quería preguntar sobre la princesa Rocío –Ricardo

- - ¿Sobre la princesa Rocío? –Liz intrigada

- - Si… lo que pasa es que Santiago soñó que se caía y queríamos saber si está bien –Ricardo

- - ¿Santiago soñó con Rocío? –Liz

- - Si… es más me despertaron sus gritos –Ricardo

- - ¿Cuándo soñó con ella? –Liz

- - al otro día de nuestra visita… ¿por qué? –Ricardo

- - Es que al otro día la princesa Rocío se cayó –Liz sorprendida por el sueño de su hermano

- - ¿En serio? –Ricardo también sorprendido

- - Si –Liz

- - Y como esta… ¿no fue grave? –Ricardo

- - Bueno… se torció el tobillo, estuvo en cama una semana pero ya está bien… dile a mi hermano que no se preocupe… aunque qué raro que haya soñado con eso –Liz

- - La verdad sí que es extraño y yo solo te lo preguntaba para decirle que solo era su imaginación… pero que en verdad se haya lastimado… eso si es extraño –Ricardo

- - Lo más extraño es que lo haya soñado… eso es lo extraño –Liz

- - Pues si… quien sabe –Ricardo

- - Si… quien sabe –Liz

Ya de regreso Ricardo fue a ver a Santiago, todavía no se había dormido, lo que lo extraño más.

- - ¿Por qué estas despierto? –Ricardo

- - Te pedí que investigaras algo –Santiago

- - Si… pero la vez pasada cuando regrese estabas bien dormido –Ricardo

- - Si… y no me gusto como me despertaste por eso esta vez te espere –Santiago

- - Mmm –Ricardo

- - ¿Y bien? ¿Le paso algo? –Santiago

- - Pues si… se cayó y estuvo en cama por una semana –Ricardo

- - En el bosque… es peligroso correr en el bosque –Santiago

- - ¿En el bosque? ¿qué tienen que estar haciendo en el bosque las princesas? –Ricardo

- - En mi sueño estaban en el bosque… aunque tienes razón que tienen que estar haciendo en el bosque las princesas –Santiago pensando en ya la regué

- - AAAAA –Ricardo

- - ¿Pero si está bien? –Santiago

- - Si… desde luego que está bien –Ricardo

- - Bueno en ese caso es mejor que nos durmamos –Santiago

- - Está bien que descanses –Ricardo

- - Que descanses –Santiago

Al otro día desde luego que Liz fue a hablar en privado con Rocío para platicarle la novedad.

- - Y dime ¿por qué tanto misterio? –Rocío

- - Es que lo que te tengo que decir es algo muy importante –Liz

- - ¿Importante? –Rocío

- - Si… mi hermano soñó con tigo –Liz

- - ¿Con migo? –Rocío

- - Si… con tigo… mi primo me dijo que lo despertaron sus gritos –Liz

- - Aaaa y ¿que soñó? –Rocío

- - Soñó que te caías… que emoción que emoción –Liz

- - Eso es emocionante para quien… para mí que me caí no –Rocío

- - Bueno… lo emocionante no es que te hayas caído desde luego… lo emocionante es que lo haya soñado… eso es lo emocionante –Liz

- - AAAAA –Rocío pensando pues tuvo que soñar con migo desde luego pues me lastime por su culpa y le debe de estar remordiendo la conciencia pero desde luego que no dijo nada

- - ¿Eso es todo? –Rocío

- - Pues si… pero no te emociona el que mi hermano sueñe con tigo? –Liz

- - ¿Me tengo que emocionar? –Rocío

- - Hay niña… todavía eres muy chica para determinadas cosas –Liz

- - A lo mejor si… ¿pero no se supone que no nos debemos emocionar con ningún chico porque no sabemos con quién nos vamos a casar? –Rocío

- - En eso tienes razón… pero bueno, será mejor que nos reunamos con las demás, ya casi es la hora de nuestra salida –Liz

- - Si –Rocío

Las dos se dirigieron en donde ya se estaban reuniendo todas sus compañeras aunque muy bien Rocío no sabía que hacer, no tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con Santiago, bueno si y no, si porque a pesar de que sabía que no le debe de gustar nadie… bueno eso ya no tenía remedio y le gustaba muchísimo Santiago.

Aunque como la trato la última vez pues sería mejor tratar de olvidarse de ese sentimiento que sentía que crecía dentro de ella, aunque no demostró mucho interés en lo que le dijo Liz, si se emocionó, no por lo del sueño… sino porque mando a preguntar por ella, ¿a ver qué pasaba?

Y así todas las princesas salieron, Santiago estaba vigilando sus trayectos desde la copa de un gran árbol, en donde el mismo follaje lo camuflajeaba muy bien, siguió por un trayecto a Rocío quien iba acompañada por varias princesas, quienes no se querían separar de ella por temor a que se volviera a lastimar.

Santiago solo la observaba desde arriba, Rocío sabía que estaba ahí en lo alto de algún árbol, no lo había visto, pero lo sentía, sentía que Santiago estaba cerca, aunque tenía miedo en encontrarse con él

Así paso como media hora, Rocío haciéndose la loca para no ver a Santiago y él solo esperando su oportunidad de hablar con ella, cuando se escuchó un grito, todas las princesas desde luego que se dirigieron al lugar del grito, pero le dijeron a Rocío que ella no fuera que no se fuera a lastimar de nuevo y se quedó sola.

Ella solo asintió, aunque con algo de miedo porque tenía miedo de enfrentar a Santiago, ya lo había visto, en varias ocasiones se habían cruzado sus miradas y sabía que estaba molesto por que no quiera hablar con él y no quería que la dejaran sola, pero bueno vio cómo se alejaban sus compañeras dando un suspiro y casi grita al darse la vuelta y encontrarse al lado de Santiago quien en el momento que vio que las demás princesas se alejaban aprovecho para acercarse a Rocío y que no se fuera a alejar de él.

- - Buenas tardes –Rocío

- - Buenas tardes princesa Rocío… quiero pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento de la vez pasada –Santiago haciendo una inclinación a Rocío

- - No tienes por qué darlas –Rocío

- - Desde luego que sí y por eso te lastimaste ¿Cómo sigues? –Santiago

- - Bien gracias –Rocío sin saber bien que hacer, había visto que Santiago estaba enojado, pero la estaba tratando con mucha delicadeza ¿Por qué?

- - ¿pasa algo? –Rocío

- - No… en realidad no… pero me gusta tu compañía… y quisiera seguir viéndote… claro si es posible –Santiago

- - Claro… no creo que tenga ningún problema a menos que tú lo tengas –Rocío

- - No… y te pido de nuevo disculpas por haberme enojado con tigo… y si tienes razón… nadie nos debe gustar –Santiago

- - Gracias por entender –Rocío

- - "¿Cómo me gustaría que fuéramos prometidos?" –Pensaron los dos

Y así caminaron por la orilla del bosque cerca del castillo de los varones, platicando de todo y de nada… pero se sentían felices por estar de nuevo juntos como amigos

Por cierto la princesa que grito, fue porque al pisar salto una rana y la asusto, pero no pasó nada grave

CONTINUARA:

Por cierto, me han preguntado que si no son muy chicos para tener esas platicas y les digo, mis hijos a los 3 años hablaban hasta por los codos, y eso que mi hijo tardo en hablar y jugaban juegos de video, sin ningún problema, es más tengo un sobrino nieto, que tiene 4 años y desde los 2 juega juegos de video, no habla mucho pero tiene una inteligencia sorprendente al grado que cuando tenía 3 le ganaba a mi sobrino de 11 en los juegos de video, Los niños son muy inteligentes, además que card captor Sakura cuando empezó tenían 10 años todos.

Martes, 28 de agosto de 2007

Besos a todos y gracias por leerme

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo solo aprieten go y aparece un recuadro donde la pueden dejar o escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 6 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	10. Chapter 10

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Dos comentarios, uno ya corregí el error del capítulo anterior, disculpen y otra mi hija me dijo que aclarara que los juegos que juega mi sobrino de 4 años es el XBOX, PSP que es el PLAY STATION portátil, estos los juega desde los dos años y el WII la última vez que lo vimos, que no son juegos sencillos.

QUE ALEGRIA QUE ERES TÚ

POR Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

10

- Sabes… el próximo mes cuando sea de nuevo la visita del castillo, ya voy a poder ir… ya cumplo los 10 años y ya tengo edad para ir a visitarlas –Santiago

- Que alegría… eso quiere decir que ya vas a empezar a tratar con las princesas –Rocío

- Si… aunque claro primero es la visita que hacen ustedes al castillo –Santiago

- Si… nuestras únicas "supuestas" salidas –Rocío sonriendo

- Si… no le he dicho a nadie… no quiero tener problemas si alguien más se entera y suspenden sus salidas por que te dejaría de ver –Santiago

- Gracias –Rocío

Y así se despiden, con la emoción de que se van a volver a ver y aunque no lo dicen saben que son buenos amigos, nada más eso pueden ser, "aunque" una ilusión a nadie le hace daño.

Así cuando llego el momento de preparar las galletas que todos los años preparaban las princesas y siendo la primera ocasión que Rocío iba a aprender a prepararlas, le puso mucho empeño pues sabía que lo más probable y siendo que todas las galletas que se preparaban se revolvían, quizás Santiago no probara algunas de sus galletas, pero por lo menos existía la posibilidad que sí.

Aunque se le ocurrió algo y fue hacer una carita en las galletas que hizo, ya muchas de las galletas se estaban horneando y cuando vieron las galletas de Rocío a todas les gusto ese pequeño detalle así que respetaron ese detalle y solo las galletas de ella quedaron con una carita, desde luego que Rocío se sentía feliz… todas las galletas sabían iguales, pues era la misma pasta para todas las galletas pero las de Rocío tenían una marca especial y eso la hacía sentir muy feliz.

Se hicieron como todos los años infinidad de canastitas con las galletas que darían las princesas más pequeñas, si Rocío ya no entraba en ese grupo, pero lo que si pidió fue que todas las canastas llevaran por lo menos una de esas galletas, claro hasta donde alcanzaran y como al hornearse se veían bonitas las caritas, las galletas con caritas quedaron hasta encima como adorno de las mismas canastas.

Desde luego que Rocío se sentía feliz… así por lo menos Santiago comería una galleta hecha por ella y todas felicitaban a Rocío por tan buena idea de las caritas.

Cuando ya todos estaban tomando el té, todos estaban intercalados en una gran mesa que se hacía especialmente para recibir a las princesas, todos se intercalaban no importaba edades, ese día era especial para convivencia de todos, Rocío estaba desde luego cerca de Santiago, no a su lado como le hubiera gustado, pues estaba una de las princesas de 2 años entre ellos y desde luego los dos ayudaban a la pequeña princesa a tomar el té y las galletas

Santiago agarro una de las galletas en forma de carita y se la iba a dar a la pequeña princesa cuando se quedó viendo la galleta

- Que bonita galleta… muy original –Santiago estirando la mano para darle la galleta a la pequeña princesa

- Gracias… las hice yo –Rocío sonriendo

Pero en el momento que escucho que ella había hecho la galleta retiro la mano y la pequeña princesa se enojó pues no la alcanzo a tomar

- Quieo la gaeta –Aurora pequeña princesa

- Mira aquí hay otras –Santiago ofreciéndole otras galletas a la princesa Aurora

- Peo… yo quieo una de las de caita que pepao Oocío –grito Aurora

Lo que hizo que todos voltearan a ver a Santiago y a Aurora mientras Rocío se ponía de un color rojo carmesí nunca se imaginó que Santiago fuera capaz de quitarle una galleta a una niña solo porque ella las preparo

- Aquí hay más princesa –dijo una de las niñeras que se había acercado de inmediato

- No… él me iba a da una de caita de las que hizo Oocío… yo quieo esa –Aurora

- Princesa… es de muy mala educación su comportamiento –la niñera tratando de cargar a Aurora

- No importa… aquí tienes la galleta –Santiago dándole la galleta

- si… si –Aurora feliz

- ¿Cómo se dice princesa Aurora? –Rocío muy apenada por el espectáculo y sabiendo que eran el centro de atención de todos

- Gacias –Aurora sonriendo y viendo la galleta

- De nada princesa –Santiago resignado por perder su galleta ¿pero que podía hacer? pelear con una bebé porque él quería una galleta de las que preparo Rocío

De repente vio un plato como con 10 galletas todas con caritas

- ¿Y esto? –Santiago

- Son para ti… para que no te pelees de nuevo –Ricardo con una gran sonrisa

- Este -Santiago sin saber que decir

- Princesa Aurora… no le importa que estas galletas sean solo para él ¿verdad? –Ricardo con una gran sonría viendo a la pequeña princesa

- No… yo ya tengo la mía –Aurora

- Ves… estas son solo para ti –Ricardo sonriendo

Santiago se sonrojo pero tomo el plato y ya no lo soltó por fin tenía sus galletas porque todas esas galletas de caritas las había preparado Rocío para él, que las tenía que compartir bueno pero que no le tocaran ni una… ese era el colmo.

Desde luego que esperaba con ansias su primer visita al castillo, sabía que no podía estar mucho tiempo con las princesas, pero eso no importaba, él quería por lo menos estar cerca de cierta princesa.

Y así ponía atención a todo lo que les decían, a sus modales, a la forma en que tenía que aprender a bailar y un sin fin de cosas que tenían que aprender como caballeros que se estaban convirtiendo para tratar adecuadamente a las damas y ese trato lo iban a llevar a todo sus reinos ocuparan el cargo que ocuparan, simples caballeros, vizcondes, condes, duque, príncipes o reyes, los modales eran el ejemplo que tenían que tener siempre en cuenta durante toda su vida

Así llego el día de su primer visita la verdad estaba muy nervioso y eso le daba bastante risa a Ricardo

Los nuevos ingresos a las visitas se realizaban cada 3 meses, en Enero era la primera y entraban todos los que nacían de enero a marzo y cumplían desde luego con la edad de 10 años, después en abril, entraban todos los nacidos de abril a junio, el tercer grupo era los nacidos entre los meses de julio a septiembre y el último grupo entraba en octubre con los que cumplían la edad ente octubre y diciembre.

Santiago estaba muy nervioso y por más que le decían que se calmara no sabía con que se iba a encontrar, a decir verdad se acordaba de la vez que por primera vez fue su primo Ricardo y lo había llevado a él por lo nervioso que estaba y así fue como conoció a la pequeña Rocío, lo que vio en ese momento no le llamo la atención pero como decía su primo ya crecerás y todo lo veras de otra manera.

Y para que engañarse, si ya había visto a las princesas de otra manera, bueno en realidad no a todas solo a una… la que a él le importaba.

Y así les daban ya las indicaciones con respecto a todas las princesas.

- Y al igual que ustedes que son los jóvenes que se unen al grupo de visitas a las princesas… así también hay princesas que se unen al grupo de princesas que los atenderán.

- Ellas también tienen que aprender a comportarse dentro de la alta sociedad… muchas de ellas cuando salgan de aquí quizás no tengan por qué mover un dedo pues serán las futuras emperatrices junto con sus maridos… pero hay que tomar en cuenta para saber mandar hay que saber hacer las cosas, por eso nuestras princesas tienen que saber servir el té y saber cómo se debe de servir una cena, comida o desayuno, según sea el caso y la cantidad de invitados y su importancia…

- Al igual que ustedes son los nuevo, hay princesas que por primera vez están con nosotros… en esta ocasión solo se va a tomar el té… las princesas desde luego que todas saben servir té… pero como es la primera vez que lo harán ante caballeros, eso las pude poner nerviosas… y por lo mismo tener errores, les suplicamos tengan paciencia con ellas, pues de la misma forma en que ustedes están nerviosos por lo nuevo de sus visitas, ellas también lo están, pero no hay problema… todo entra dentro de las nuevas experiencias que van a empezar a vivir…

- Por último y lo más importante que por ningún motivo deben olvidar… es que no pueden enamorarse de ninguna de las princesas… nadie sabe quiénes son sus respectivas prometidas… solo algunos cuantos de los directivos tiene esa información… pero nadie de los maestros o las maestras saben esa información…

- ¿Y por qué no nos la pueden dar? –Santiago

- Buena pregunta y se las contesto para que nunca olviden que no se deben enamorar de ninguna de las princesas y no es precisamente por enamorarse de la princesa que no es su prometida… más bien es así como no deben enamorarse de ninguna de las princesas… tampoco deben enojarse ni enemistarse con ninguna de ellas, porque puede llegar el caso de que cuando se den cuenta que la persona que más mal les cae entre todas es precisamente la princesa con la que están comprometidos…

- ¿Cómo? –Otro joven de nuevo ingreso

- Si… lo que siempre decimos es no se enamoren de las princesas porque pueden enamorarse de alguna que no es su prometida… pero ¿qué pasa si te das cuenta que la persona que más mal te cae… resulta ser tu prometida?

- No sé –Santiago

- Pues eso ya nos pasó antes siempre decíamos a determinada edad quienes eran los prometidos para que se empezaran a entender más y así al momento de salir fueran felices en sus respectivos matrimonios

- Cómo sabrán… la mayoría de ustedes por no decir todos… desde muy pequeños ya están comprometidos con princesas de horas de nacidas…

- desde luego, si ustedes no saben que los están comprometiendo y ustedes eran algo mayores, que creen que pienses las princesas que desde que tienen uso de conciencia saben que están siendo preparadas para casarse con alguien que ni siquiera conocen…

- Mmm

- Bueno… les digo esto por que como les decía… este problema ya nos pasó, cuando una de las princesas se enteró quien era su prometido, la princesa prefirió quitarse la vida antes de casarse con su prometido…

- ¿QUÉ?

- Lo que escucharon… desde luego eso nos trajo muchísimos problemas por eso preferimos mejor ya no decir quiénes son prometidos hasta el momento en que salgan de aquí

- Si después deciden las parejas que se quieren matar… allá ellos nosotros solo cumplimos con nuestra obligación de educarlos… los sentimientos de cada quien es diferente a lo que podemos enseñar aquí

- Por eso… más que tener cuidado de que no se enamoren de alguna de las princesas más bien tengan cuidado de no enojarse ni hacerse enemigo de alguna de las princesas

- Está bien –contestaron los nuevos

A veces eran dos o tres los nuevos que entraban a las visitas a veces uno o nadie, pero esa plática siempre la daban

Así el grupo paso al salón donde se iba a servir el té, el lugar era como Santiago lo recordaba, iban tan nervioso por llegar al salón que no se dio cuenta que la princesa Rocío estaba desde uno de los pasillos de arriba viendo a todos los que llegaban, aunque con solo verlo para ella fue más que suficiente aunque claro le hubiera gustado más si el la veía pero bueno.

Santiago como su compañero que eran los nuevos fueron presentados a todas las princesas así como la princesa nueva que se unía al grupo

Santiago veía a todas las princesas pero no veía a Rocío entre ellas, ¿Dónde estaba?, Santiago entrego un gran ramo de rosas a la directora para que ella le diera una flor a cada una de las princesas, claro era una forma de agradecerle a Rocío por las galletas, aunque ¿Dónde estaba?

Ricardo, al igual que Liz y Aní veían a Santiago raro ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Aunque a Ricardo no le permitieron estar con su primo, le pidió tanto a Liz como a Aní que le preguntaran por su nerviosismo y así lo hizo Liz al momento en que le toco platicar con Santiago

- Y dime… ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ya lo principal de tu temor ya lo pasaste ¿Qué te pasa? –Liz

- ¿Donde esta? –solo pregunto Santiago como si eso explicara la pregunta a su hermana

- ¿Dónde está quién? –Liz

- La princesa Rocío ¿quién más? –dijo muy bajito Santiago para que solo la escuchara su hermana

- Me imagino por la hora que es… debe de estar en su recamara preparándose para dormir ¿Por qué? –Liz

- ¿Por qué no está aquí? –Santiago respirando profundamente para tratar de calmarse

- Porque no tiene la edad para venir –Liz también muy bajito para que no la escuchara nadie más

Santiago levanto de inmediato la vista para verla a los ojos… estaba sorprendido

- ¿Cómo? –Santiago

- Así como tu tuviste que esperar a cumplir los 10 años para venir… nosotras también tenemos que cumplir con el requisito de la edad… ¿No la viste cuando llegaron? Ella al igual que muchas de las princesas siempre están al pendiente de todos los que entran… no pueden hablar con ustedes desde luego, pero se conforman con verlos aunque sea de lejos -Liz

- ¿Solo con ver quienes entran? –Santiago

- Pues si… antes de poder venir a estas reuniones pues todas nos conformamos con verlos llegar… solo eso podemos hacer… verlos de lejos… nada más… y claro las dos visitas que tenemos al castillo de ustedes –Liz

Santiago ya no dijo nada más, tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a Rocío y la idea de ir al castillo de las princesas y empezar a tratar de otra forma a las princesas bueno a una princesa que no pensó en no encontrársela y por pensar tanto en que la vería no presto atención al grupo de princesas que estaban en un pasillo lejos de donde estaban y por lo mismo no vio si Rocío estaba en ese grupo, si vio a las princesas a lo lejos… pero no presto la más mínima atención

Desde ese momento ya no dijo nada, solo lo indispensable y a aprender a comportarse como un caballero, no podía hacer nada más que conformarse, Rocío tenía como 7 años si mal no recordaba, para los 10 faltaban todavía tres años que él iba a estar en ese castillo sin verla, lo único que medio lo confortaba era que al otro día la iba a ver, una hora, pero la iba a ver.

Él tenía la idea de verla por más tiempo porque estas reuniones eran d horas al menos pero si Rocío no podía hacer nada menos él, así que solo se limitó a ser cortes y a tratar a todas las princesas con cortesía porque también tuvo muy en cuenta lo que le dijeron "no se hagan enemigos de las princesas porque a lo mejor su enemiga es su prometida" así que en eso iba a tener muchísimo cuidado, aunque tenía eso por ganado porque siempre él trato a todas las princesas con cortesía pues desde que se acordaba o más bien desde que se encontró a una adorable niña en una fuente, todas las princesas habían tenido cierta preferencia hacia él y aunque no tenía nada en contra de ellas su inclinación hacia él a veces lo irritaba, pero con tal de ver a Rocío aceptaba ver a todas las demás princesas.

Vio como todos bailaban un vals y puso atención a las indicaciones que le daban, si por tres años iba a estar ahí sin Rocío, por lo menos iba a poner todo el empeño para que en el momento en que entrara Rocío el pudiera guiarla adecuadamente y así siguió en la reunión

Al otro día como ya era costumbre las princesas salieron a su paseo y Santiago esperaba a Rocío para platicar con ella, él la observaba desde arriba de un árbol no sabía si estaba contento de verla o estaba triste de saber que ella no iba a poder ir a las reuniones hasta dentro de 3 años.

Rocío estuvo un momento con las princesas y después se separó del grupo cosa que le dio gusto a Santiago quien de inmediato bajo del árbol para encontrarse con Rocío

- Buenas tarde princesa –saludo Santiago con una inclinación

- Buenas tardes joven Santiago –saludo Rocío con una reverencia

- Ayer vi cuando llegaron –Rocío con una gran sonrisa

- Quiero pedir disculpas por no verte… pero yo pensé que ibas a estar en la reunión –Santiago

- O no tiene importancia… generalmente nadie se fija en nosotras… aunque con solo verlos es suficiente para nosotras –Rocío sonrojada

- Pero por cortesía por lo menos debemos saludar… aunque yo pensara que te iba a encontrar en el salón –Santiago

- Bueno… también nosotras tenemos que tener cierta edad para acudir a esas reuniones –Rocío

- Si… fue lo que me dijeron y ya que no podemos hacer nada en contra de eso por lo menos nos podemos seguir viendo aquí –Santiago sonriéndole también

- Si –Rocío jugando con tres rosas, había visto a Santiago que iba con un lacayo con un enorme ramo de rosas

- Veo que si te tocaron por lo menos de mis rosas… pensé que como no estabas en el salón no te iban a tocar –Santiago

- Si… eran muchísimas rosas las que trajiste y si nos tocó a muchas de las princesas que no vamos todavía a las reuniones

- ¿Hubo princesas a las que no les toco? –Santiago

- A las más chicas –Rocío

- Eso lo tendré que corregir –Santiago

- ¿Pero si faltaron rosas para las princesas… porque tú tienes 3? no es que me moleste desde luego que me gusta que tengas 3… pero si me llama la atención –Santiago

- Tus hermanas me las dieron… no me explicaron por qué… pero después de que la directora nos repartió a todas las rosas ellas me dieron sus rosas quise protestar pero me ignoraron simplemente después de entregármelas y me dijeron que era una forma de presente de la familia –Rocío

- Que raro… pero bueno y ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien… por cierto me puedes platicar como son las reuniones –Rocío

- ¿No sabes? –Santiago

- No… si nos llevan al salón para explicarnos muchas clases y nos platican más o menos lo que pasa… pero me gustaría más que me platicaras tú que ya estuviste ahí –Rocío

- A mira…

Y así Santiago empieza a platicar su visita, por lo menos puede estar con ella al otro día de las visitas a palacio

CONTINUARA:

Hola a todos y gracias por leerme hoy 15 de septiembre de 2007 acabo este capítulo al rato lo subo

Espero sus comentarios besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 6 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	11. Chapter 11

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

QUE ALEGRIA QUE ERES TÚ

POR Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

11

Así pasaron algunos meses más, Santiago siempre que llegaba se detenía en la zona donde se veían todas las princesas y hacia una inclinación asía las princesas en señal de saludo, la primera vez que lo hizo todos sus compañeros se extrañaban pero él les dijo:

- Todas las princesas que aún no pueden venir a las reuniones se conforman solo con vernos llegar de lejos… se me hace de mala educación por lo menos no saludarlas

Así que desde ese momento todos al momento de llegar saludaban a las princesas que solo los veían pero al ver que las saludaban, ellas también contestaban el saludo con una reverencia, claro que Santiago siempre localizaba a Rocío y desde luego que siempre volvió a llevar flores esta vez más flores para que a todas las princesas les tocara por lo menos una flor, desde luego que un detalle encantador para todas las princesas, claro el objetivo de Santiago era darle un obsequio a Rocío, pero ¿cómo se lo podía dar especialmente a ella sin levantar sospechas? y la verdad Rocío sabía que esas flores eran para ella y como las galletas las tenía que compartir con todas las princesas pero que importaba con ese detalle ella era muy feliz.

Y al día siguiente platicaban de lo que pasaba en las reuniones, él le explicaba aunque como siempre no se tocaban, estaban juntos pero siempre con cierta distancia, le explicaba algunos pasos de baile, lo que se había cenado, según el día eran diferentes cosas, pues todas las princesas necesitaban saber hacer de anfitrionas durante todas las diferentes comidas que pueden tener cuando ya estén casadas en sus respectivos países.

Así se aproximó la segunda reunión del mes de marzo y Santiago se sorprendió al entrar y no ver a Rocío, por más que la busco entre las princesas no la vio, hicieron su saludo y pasaron al salón, todo pasaba con normalidad aunque cuando llego con una de sus hermanas le informaron que Rocío se encontraba enferma de gripa y tenía que guardar cama y por eso no había estado dentro del grupo que los observaba.

Santiago solo agradeció la información, le mando saludos, que otra cosa podía hacer y se resignó, solo esperaba poder verla al otro día, pero como se lo imagino, tampoco salió al paseo que hacían las princesas así que solo le quedo esperar la próximo visita para verla al día siguiente, aunque se sentía molesto tantos días que podía escoger para enfermarse… porque tenía que escoger el día o más bien los únicos días en que se podían ver (como si alguien puede escoger que día enfermarse) pero bueno de alguna forma tenía que desquitar su frustración de no ver a Rocío.

Así llego la reunión del mes de Abril, mes de nuevos ingresos a los grupos y como de costumbre ese día solo era de servir el té, por parte de los jóvenes no había nuevos ingreso pero por parte de las princesas había 3, se dio la platico como siempre aunque no entrara nadie y se les dijo que las nuevas princesas a pesar de ya saber servir el té… muchas veces están tan nerviosas que pueden cometer errores, que tuvieran paciencia y todo lo demás de la plática, ya sabían que tenían que escucharla cada 3 meses y como siempre se les recalcaba, así como no deben de enamorarse de ninguna de las princesas tampoco deben pelear con ninguna de ellas, por que como pueden enamorarse de una princesa que no es su prometida pueden pelearse con la princesa que es su prometida.

Así después de la plática pasaron al salón donde se efectuaban las reuniones no sin antes hacer el saludo a todas las princesas que solo los veían entrar, Santiago busco entre todas ellas a Rocío y de nuevo no estuvo ¿tendría algún problema?

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar al salón y ver entre las nuevas princesas de ingreso a la princesa causante de sus preocupaciones, si Rocío estaba entre las princesas de nuevo ingreso, al momento que la vio se detuvo en seco ocasionando que los que venían atrás de él chocaran con él desde luego y voltearan todos a ver por qué se comportaba de esa forma su compañero viendo desde luego a las princesas de nuevo ingreso y desde luego viendo todos a Rocío lo que ocasiono que todos sonrieran asía las princesas y estas se sonrojaran sobre todo Rocío quien se puso a temblar de los nervios.

Para nadie era un secreto la inclinación que tenía Santiago para con Rocío y sobre todo después de lo de las galletas, muchos solo se rieron, otros menearon solo sus cabezas y se escuchó la voz de uno de los profesores que dijo:

- Ten mucho cuidado Santiago

¿Pero que podía hacer? sus sentimientos se delataban solitos, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlos, solo se enderezó en posición de firmes y asintió con la cabeza.

La verdad no sabía que pensar, le iba a dar su primer beso a Rocío… si en los saludos a las princesas tenían que tomar sus manos y darles un beso símbolo de que querían darles un beso en la boca pero no podían, esos saludos solo los hacían en las reuniones en el palacio, en todas las demás visitas solo estaban permitidas las reverencias, pero iba a ser su primer beso.

En esta ocasión presentaron a las princesas que se integraban a las reuniones y que eran junto a las más jóvenes las encargadas de servir el té, Rocío estaba tan nerviosa que tenía ganas de salir corriendo del salón, todos se formaron en círculo, las princesas en la parte de afuera y los caballeros en la parte de adentro, viéndose de frente pues siempre había princesas de más, ellas se quedaban quietas y eran los caballeros los que giraban para llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la siguiente princesa e ir dando la vuelta para que todos se saludaran

Las princesas se colocaban de las de reciente ingreso a las de mayor edad en círculo, la tercera era Rocío y de las últimas era Liz la hermana mayor de Santiago pues ella al igual que algunas de las princesas mayores como de los mayores entre ellos Ricardo, ya estaban próximos a salir como en una semana más.

Rocío ocupaba el tercer lugar en la fila, pero se sorprendió cuando enfrente de ella vio a Santiago, no sabía que hacer, él solo sonrío, pues por coincidencia solo habían entrado dos jóvenes después de que le toco a él entrar y le toco con Rocío, desde luego que él se sentía muy bien.

Todos a una señal hicieron una reverencia, las princesas doblando sus piernas e inclinándose y los jóvenes haciendo una inclinación hacia las princesas con una mano atrás, todos se enderezaron y los jóvenes extendieron sus manos para tomar la mano que las princesas extendían y darles un beso para después levantar la vista y verlas a los ojos, soltar la mando otra reverencia y girarse para llegar enfrente de la otra princesa.

Ese proceso ya Santiago lo había hecho en varias ocasiones anteriores y sabía que Rocío estaba muy nerviosa pues cuando él entro también estaba muy nervioso porque por más que te platiquen no es lo mismo realizarlo.

A él solo le divertía ver lo nerviosa que estaba aunque por lo menos les toco estar juntos.

A la señal hicieron la reverencia Rocío se enderezo y levanto muy a prisa la mano que apenas alcanzó a pescar Santiago quien sonrío al sentirla tan tensa, pero al darle el beso le dijo tranquila cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a Rocío pues como por arte de magia se tranquilizó y sonrío.

Vio como hacia la otra reverencia y se alejaba hizo este proceso por dos ocasiones más antes de quedar sin pareja hasta que después de unos momentos volvió a tener pareja y a reanudar los saludos

Ella se sentía feliz, su primer saludo y su primer beso había sido el de Santiago, recibió muchos más esa noche pero estaba contenta y a la vez sorprendida pues el simple hecho que Santiago le tomo la mano la tranquilizo, después el beso y su comentario de que se tranquilizara, eso la hizo muy feliz.

Pero lo que paso con Santiago no lo podía comprender, cuando vio cómo se alejaba lo vio contento pero cuando terminaron los saludos él quedo al lado de Rocío y lo vio muy serio como enojado y eso la extraño, ella le volvió a sonreír y eso lo animo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Todo el resto de la reunión paso con tranquilidad pues después del saludo de Santiago Rocío estuvo más que tranquila, es más ayudando a sus compañeras que estaban nerviosas por todo lo que tenían que hacer, Rocío se sentía feliz su primera reunión a la que asistía y Santiago estaba ahí.

(Mmm, que puedo decir, siempre pensé que la única historia con la que tenía problemas era ILUSIÓN, pero ya veo que no, antes no se me perdió este capítulo, de puro milagro, y lo escribí hace más de 3 semanas, que paso bien, no sé, la compu tiene o tenía dos discos duros, uno donde está todo lo del sistema, aunque de poca capacidad y otro donde teníamos todo lo demás, mis historias que escribo, tareas de mi hija, música todo, de repente se trabo, la apague y cuando la reinicie el disco completo donde teníamos toda la información, tareas, música todo había desaparecido, simplemente ya no existía ese disco, un problemón, pero creo que ya se arregló y si se pudo recuperar el capítulo, ya casi termino con la historia y la verdad no podía creer que me pasara con otra historia pero bueno continuo)

Al otro día cuando por fin estuvieron juntos, Rocío estaba Feliz, contenta porque en su primer reunión todo le había salido bien y desde luego esa felicidad se la trasmitía a Santiago, él se sentía muy bien de verla contenta aunque se sorprendió cuando le pregunto:

- ¿Por qué estabas enojado al final de los saludos? –Rocío

- ¿Perdón? –Santiago

- ¿Qué por qué? –Rocío

- Si, si… ya te escuche –Santiago

- ¿Y entonces? –Rocío

- Por una tontería –Santiago

- ¿Una tontería? –Rocío

- Discúlpame Rocío… pero no te lo puedo decir –Santiago

- ¿No? –Rocío

- No… porque se supone que no nos debemos enamorar de nadie –Santiago sonrojándose

- Santiago –Rocío

- Si Rocío eres correspondida –Santiago dijo muy bajito pero Rocío lo escucho muy bien, de buena gana le hubiera gustado saltar a sus brazos… pero eso era algo incorrecto

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que estuvieras enojado? –Rocío

- Pues todo –Santiago

- ¿Todo? –Rocío

- Si Rocío me gustas y no podía soportar la idea de que cada vez que yo besaba a una de las princesas tu recibías un beso –Santiago ahora si demostrando más su enojo

- Pero… alguno de ellos puede ser mí prometido –Rocío

- Si… también se eso… y la sola idea de pensar en eso me hace sentir muy mal ¿Cómo me gustaría que fueras tu mi prometida? –Santiago

- A mí también… pero eso no lo podemos saber ni cambiar –Rocío

- Si… lo se… estamos comprometidos prácticamente desde que nacimos… porque hay que seguir con la tradición –Santiago

- Bueno… porque no nos olvidamos de eso y mejor disfrutamos de estar juntos –Rocío

- Si… tienes razón… por cierto ¿ya tienes 10 años? –Santiago

- ¿Tan grande me veo? –Rocío

- Bueno no… yo sabía que eras 3 años menor que yo… pero como ya fuiste a la reunión –Santiago

- jajaja… en realidad las mujeres podemos ir cuando cumplimos los 8 años –Rocío

- ¿Y por qué nosotros hasta los 10? –Santiago

- Me imagino porque a los 8 nosotras empezamos a crecer y ustedes a los 10 porque si te fijas apenas acabo de cumplir los 8 y mira comparándonos creo que estamos del mismo tamaño… y tú ya tienes 11 –Rocío

- Si… tienes razón… aunque yo todavía no tengo 11… los cumplo hasta julio –Santiago

- AAAA –Rocío

- ¿Cuánto tiempo mayor que tu soy? –Santiago

- A ver –Rocío haciendo cuentas

- 2 años 9 meses… ¿Por qué? –Rocío

- Rocío… soy mayor que mi prometida por tres años –Santiago muy serio

- Entonces… eso quieres decir –Rocío

- Que no eres mi prometida –Santiago muy serio Rocío no sabía bien que pensar… pero ¿Qué podían hacer?

- Bueno… que bueno que lo sabemos desde ahora… así tendremos cuidado de no enamorarnos –Rocío

- Si… tienes razón… podemos ser buenos amigos –Santiago

En eso se escuchan las trompetas… los jóvenes se despiden pero se sientes muy raros al darse cuenta de que ellos no eran prometidos… mientras tenían esa esperanza se sentían felices pero ahora.

CONTINUARA:

Bueno llego al final de este capítulo espero les guste, ya no me faltaba mucho para terminarlo y creo que el otro capítulo es el último… aunque como todos ya saben en qué va a terminar me quede pensando ¿para qué lo escribo? ¿o que opinan?

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Jueves, 11 de octubre de 2007

Revisada 6 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	12. Chapter 12

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

QUE ALEGRIA QUE ERES TÚ

POR Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

12

Así pasaron otros meses Rocío y Santiago se veían en las reuniones y aunque trataban de disimular que solo era amistad lo que había entre ellos, no podían ocultar el amor que existía entre ellos.

todos sabían de la inclinación que tenían los dos, quizás nadie les podía impedir que se gustaran, es más que se amaran y de cierta manera todos vivían a través de ellos una ilusión, nadie sabía quiénes eran sus prometidos, todos sabían que quizás ellos no eran prometidos, pero hacían tan bonita pareja.

Y por azares del destino cuando tenían que hacer parejas para las piezas de baile que tenían que aprender, para sentarse a las mesas donde se tenía que practicar para saber cómo servir las cosas, para simular que eran parejas, a pesar que todos cambiaban de pareja a ellos dos los procuraban dejar juntos, si de vez en cuando los cambiaban pero casi siempre eran pareja

Los profesores solo les decían:

- Tengan cuidado de no enamorarse por que el golpe pude ser muy fuerte

Pero mientras ellos estuvieran cerca todo lo demás no importaba, se sentían felices y luego al otro día en sus pláticas y largas caminatas, pues se sentían muy bien.

Al principio las demás princesas se sorprendían que Rocío se alejara del grupo, al principio nadie dijo nada pero después de su caída el grupo de las princesas que estaban con Rocío se sintieron observadas y muy disimuladamente buscaron a su alrededor para ver quienes los estaban observando cuando vieron que era Santiago, la verdad se sorprendieron, al principio con cierto temor por miedo de que hubiera más hombres en las cercanías pero luego que comprobaron que únicamente era Santiago pues no dijeron nada a nadie, bueno a nadie de los maestros o directores.

Era algo tan romántico el que se vieran a escondidas, que la mayoría de las princesas sabía de sus encuentros y cuando salían muy disimuladamente aunque se iban en grupo de repente todas se iban separando para dejar que Rocío no se sintiera mal por alejarse de ellas.

También al principio la mayoría de las princesas observaban a la pareja, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que solo se saludaban con reverencias y caminaban, que ni siquiera se tocaban a menos que practicaran algún paso de baile, perdieron el interés de observarlos, que aburridos pero bueno por lo menos platicaban y no hacían nada malo.

Eso sí, el secreto era solo de las princesas mayores por que no fuera que alguna de las princesas chicas dijera algo sin pensar y fueran a perjudicar a Rocío y a ellas también.

De los varones solo algunos supieron de las salidas de Santiago, Ricardo entre uno de ellos, porque efectivamente a esa hora era hora libre todos los días y la mayoría la aprovechaba para ir a la biblioteca a terminar tareas, o practicar esgrima o cualquier otra cosa, esa hora se las daban todos los días, pero Ricardo noto que todos los días después de la reunión con las princesas Santiago desaparecía y cuando regresaba, regresaba de muy buen humor casi siempre, un día lo siguió y se sorprendió cuando vio que se acercaba la princesa Rocío así que mejor ya no los siguió, quien sabe que estaría haciendo Rocío para salir del castillo y verse a escondidas con Santiago, así que para evitar problemas mejor no dijo nada y por lo mismo no se enteró de las salidas de las princesas.

En el mes de julio, cuando iba a ser la visita de las princesas al catillo de los varones la directora le dijo a Rocío:

- Para evitar cualquier problema de nuevo con el joven Santiago ahora vas a preparan tu misma las galletas de la canasta que le van a entregar, también vas a preparar más para los demás desde luego, pero quiero que solo la canasta que va a ser del joven la prepares tú y Aurora ya que tú fuiste la del problema del año pasado, tú se las vas a entregar y no quiero escenas de que estas galletas las quiero yo, todas estas galletas son para los jóvenes del castillo –directora

- Si princesa directora –Rocío y Aurora

- ¿No te importa hacer más galletas para los demás Rocío? -directora

- Desde luego que no –Rocío se sentía más que feliz porque iba a preparar la canasta de galletas solo para Santiago, bueno otras más para los demás pero lo más importante era que iba a preparar las galletas de Santiago.

Así cuando llegaron al castillo después del día de campo, Aurora le tenía que entregar las galletas expresamente a Santiago, varios de los jóvenes se acercaban a la pequeña princesa Aurora para recibir las galletas pero ella solo decía:

- No... Son para Santiago –y se alejaba de los jóvenes

Cosa que llamo la atención desde luego que de todos.

Uno de los jóvenes se acercó a la pequeña princesa y le dijo

- Princesa ¿esas galletas son para mí? –joven

- No… Son para Santiago –Aurora

- Pero si yo soy Santiago –joven

- No… Tú no eres Santiago –Aurora

- ¿Como que no soy Santiago? ¿no te acuerdas que el año pasado no te quería dar la galleta? –joven

- No… Tú no eres Santiago –Aurora empezando a asustarse

- ¿Alguien me busca? –Santiago acercándose al grupo que rodeaba a la pequeña princesa

Aurora nada más verlo se lanzó a abrazarse de la cintura de Santiago como diciendo sálvame

- Disculpa ¿pasa algo princesa Aurora? –Santiago soltándose del abrazo y agachándose para quedar al nivel de los ojos de la pequeña princesa

- Es que él me dijo que eras tú y quería quitarme las galletas que te traigo especialmente para ti –Aurora medio sollozando

- No princesa… solo estaba jugando… mira quieres un dulce… están muy ricos –el joven para calmar a la pequeña princesa y no lo fueran a regañar por hacer esas bromas

- Princesa… solo están jugando y además nunca debe abrazar a nadie -niñera

- Esa lección la sabía muy bien Rocío desde chica ¿Y dices que estas galletas son solo para mí? –Santiago sonriéndole a Aurora

- Si… las preparo Rocío –Aurora sonriendo por el dulce que tenía en la otra mano que le acababan de dar y entregándole la canasta de galletas

Palabras mágicas las de Aurora, esas galletas las había preparado especialmente Rocío para él, Santiago tomo la canasta

- Gracias princesa qué bonito detalle y gracias por decirme que las preparo Rocío… ya escucharon… estas galletas son solo mías –anuncio Santiago a todo el mundo

- Hice también más para todos, hay en todas las canastas ya saben son las caritas –se apresuró a decir Rocío roja a mas no poder al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella.

- Pero estas son mías –Santiago orgulloso por su canasta

Así pasó el tiempo, se veían en las reuniones y al otro día en sus salidas. Cada año se hizo tradición que Rocío preparara galletas para Santiago y diferentes princesas las entregaban.

Así pasaron los años los casi jóvenes ahora ya eran jóvenes Rocío ya cumplió los 13 y Santiago está por cumplir los 16, edad casadera de los dos, lo sabían no decían nada pero los dos se sentían muy tristes, pronto ya no se podrían ver más, sus encuentros quincenales ya no los iban a tener, sabían que él mismo día que Santiago fuera por su prometida ese mismo día iban a recoger a Rocío.

Existía la posibilidad de que ellos fueran prometidos pero también sabían que tanto él le llevaba 3 años a su prometida como su prometido le llevaba 3 años y ellos no se llevaban 3 años.

En varias platicas con otras princesas Rocío se enteró que sus prometidos se llevaban 3, 4 o 5 años era lo normal, había quien se llevaba menos también había quienes se llevaba más, había prometidos que eran 10, 15 o hasta 20 años, de diferencia pero en fin, como siempre las princesas no pueden escoger.

Así llego el tiempo en que los jóvenes iban a visitar a sus familiares en el mes de junio, a los dos días de la visita que tenían al palacio en ese mes y en diciembre generalmente las visitas al palacio de las princesas se hacían a principios de mes para no tener problemas con las salidas pues había quien les tomaba 3 semanas las visitas, una semana de viaje una de visitas y otra de regreso.

Tuvieron la reunión, aunque trataron de comportarse lo más normal que pudieron los dos se sentían tristes y a la vez esa tristeza la transmitían a todos los jóvenes, era un secreto a voces el que pronto se tenían que separar, el que pronto los dos se marcharían para casarse y a pesar de todo nadie quería ser ni la prometida ni el prometido de ninguno de los dos, no especialmente por ellos, todos sabían que tanto Santiago como Rocío iban a ser muy buenos esposos, pero todos deseaban con todo su corazón de que ellos fueran prometidos por que si por el azar del destino ellos llegaran a casarse serían uno de los matrimonios más felices de la tierra.

ya sabía cuántas parejas iban a salir junto con ellos, 5 en total, es más ya sabían quiénes eran los caballeros y las princesas, todos se llevaban bien por eso no había problema a decir verdad había dos princesas más chicas que Rocío que también salían y por coincidencia las dos eran 3 años menores que sus prometidos, una Rosa, del mes de julio, tres años más chica que Santiago y otra Gabriela también del mes de julio y también 3 años más chica de Santiago y desde luego próximas a cumplir los 13.

Aquí tenemos a 3 parejas de prometidos que se llevan 3 años, mucha coincidencia y las tres de la misma edad, los 3 jóvenes de 16 y ellas 3 de 13. A decir verdad 2 de los jóvenes eran mayores que Santiago también por meses, pero ellos iniciaron sus visitas tres meses antes que Santiago.

Las otras dos princesas eran las chicas que entraron junto con Rocío a las reuniones, la mayoría de ellas salían a los 13 años los que variaban eran los hombres, bueno salían del colegio a los 16, pero había veces que se tenían que esperar a que sus prometidas cumplieran los 13

Al otro día de la visita, como de costumbre se vieron aunque no hablaban solo caminaban no sabían que podían hacer, los dos eran conscientes de que muy pronto ya no se iban a volver a ver, bueno quizás en alguna reunión pero ya no iba a ser lo mismo, los dos sentían un gran dolor y contra todas las reglas aprendidas de repente Santiago abrazo a Rocío muy fuerte.

Rocío no supo que hacer pero también correspondió al abrazo y se soltó a llorar un dolor compartido por los dos, así como el amor que se tenían los dos era enorme.

- Sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar –dijo Santiago

- Si... lo sabíamos –Rocío apretándose más en los brazos de Santiago

- Hay dos princesas que son 3 años menores que yo –Santiago

- y dos jóvenes que son 3 años mayores que yo –Rocío

- Que coincidencia... habemos 3 parejas que nos llevamos 3 años -Santiago

- Si… Rosa y Gabi son buenas princesas –Rocío

- Si… lo mismo puedo decir de Rubén y Arturo pero yo te quiero para mí… no para alguno de ellos –Santiago desesperado tratando de acercarse para besar a Rocío

- No lo hagas –Rocío soltando a Santiago y alejándose de él

- Perdón… pero es que no me puedo resignar a que no seas mi prometida –Santiago pasándose una mano por el cabello

- Pero eso ya lo sabíamos –dijo triste Rocío

- Si ya sé que lo sabíamos pero que quieres que haga… me enamore de ti desde que te vi metida en esa fuente… te veías tan bonita… tan natural… tan hermosa… que ¿qué quieres que haga? simplemente me enamore de ti –Santiago desesperado

- No me digas eso… quizás yo también me enamore de ti en ese momento… la verdad no se… solo sé que te amo desde que tengo memoria –Rocío

- ¿Pero por qué nos tiene que pasar esto? -Santiago

- No lo sé –Rocío tapándose la cara para seguir llorando

Santiago se acercó de nuevo a ella y la abrazo con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz de transmitir, estando con Rocío se sentía capaz de todo hasta de pelear por ella.

Y así llegamos de nuevo al comienzo de nuestra historia, donde Syaoran discutía con su padre porque quería casarse con Rocío y su padre le decía que podía escoger a cualquier mujer del mundo menos a alguna de las princesas de ese castillo y además se tenía que casar con su prometida y que fuera quien fuera su prometida la tendría que respetar pues así eran los compromisos matrimoniales desde siempre.

A decir verdad Syaoran no estaba en contra de casarse, él quería casarse pero quería hacerlo con Rocío de que le servía ser príncipe ¿si no podía escoger a su esposa? ¿De qué privilegios gozaban los plebeyos que ellos si podían decidir con quién casarse? ¿Por qué él no fue un plebeyo junto con Rocío? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

- Hola primo ¿ya listo para traer a tu prometida? -Eriol

-mmm -Syaoran

- ¿Qué pasa? –Eriol

- Que al sonso de tu primo se le ocurrió enamorarse –Rey

- Hay primo, te advertí acerca de la princesa Rocío –Eriol

- ¿La conoces? –Rey

- Todos en los dos castillos los conocemos, era el amor ideal de todo el mundo –Eriol

- ¿QQQQuuuéééé? -Syaoran y Rey

- Si… todos en un momento dado soñábamos con que nuestra prometida nos quisiera tanto como la princesa Rocío quiere a Syaoran –Eriol

- ¿A tal grado se enamoraron que todos lo saben? –Rey

- Si… a todos nos daba risa y a la vez admiración por que por más advertencias que hacíamos, siempre pasaba algo por lo que terminaban juntos –Eriol

- ¿Terminaban juntos? –rey viendo a Syaoran

- Desde luego que no de ese modo… ni siquiera he besado a Rocío más que en los saludos durante las reuniones y es solo un beso en la mano –Syaoran

- ¿Nunca la besaste cuando estaban a solas? –Eriol

- ¿Cuándo estábamos a solas? –Syaoran rojo a más no poder

- Si primo al otro día después de las reuniones, un día te seguí por que se me hizo raro que salieras siempre al otro día de la reunión y regresabas de muy buen humor y me sorprendí cuando vi que Rocío se dirigía a donde estabas ¿cómo le hacía para poder escaparse? –Eriol

- Nunca se escapó, al otro día de las reuniones las princesas salen de paseo por una hora para que conozcan el bosque –Syaoran

- ¿Todas? –Eriol

- Si ¿no lo sabias? -Syaoran

- No –Eriol

- Pero si me seguiste ¿cómo no te diste cuenta? –Syaoran

- Bueno… es que cuando vi a la princesa Rocío ya no te quise molestar, además que ya sabía qué hacías –Eriol

- ¿Y solo tu sabias eso? –Syaoran

- No… Algunos otros compañeros que les llamo la atención tus salidas... pero cuando se enteraron que te escapabas a ver a Rocío, pues tampoco hicieron nada… un amor platónico no hace mal a nadie –Eriol sonriendo

- El amor que siento por Rocío no es ningún amor platónico –Syaoran

- ¿La has besado en alguna otra parte que no sea la mano? –Eriol

- No –Syaoran ofendido por la insinuación

- Entonces es un amor platónico o sea que no es real es solo ilusión –Eriol

- Algún día quise besarla pero desde luego que ella no lo permitió –Syaoran

- Esa es una princesa de verdad… se da a respetar a toda costa… ojala ella sea tu prometida –rey

- Papá… no me estas ayudando… yo no quiero un ojala… yo quiero estar seguro –Syaoran

- Si te sirve de algo… se llama Sakura Kinomoto –rey

- No… No me sirve de nada porque a ellas todavía no les dicen sus nombres –Syaoran

- Y que eres 3 años mayor que ella –rey

- Eso se reduce a 3 parejas que somos mayores que nuestras prometidas por 3 años… aunque viéndolo por otro lado solo hay dos chicas a las cuales les llevo exactamente 3 años –Syaoran

- ¿Y Rocío es una de ellas? –Eriol

- No –Syaoran

- Mmm no me acuerdo en que mes nació y si eres 3 años exactos mayor que ella –Rey

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Syaoran viendo una esperanza

- Que no me acuerdo si son menos de tres años, exactamente 3 años o más de tres años –rey

- Bueno si son más de 3 años no saldrían ahora -Syaoran

- Pero también da la posibilidad de que sea Rocío tú prometida –Eriol

- O cualquiera de las otras dos –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué? –rey

- Salen 5 de las prometidas, las dos que entraron junto con Rocío y las dos de julio -Syaoran

-Pero por lo menos tienes la esperanza de que Rocío sea tú prometida –Eriol

- Bueno eso sí… aunque yo no quiera una esperanza yo quiero una certeza –Syaoran

- Primo pero que puedes hacer… no pierdas esa ilusión… esa esperanza… aférrate a ella, su amor a servido de ejemplo a muchos de nosotros –Eriol

- ¿Como ejemplo? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Si… gracias a su amor yo soy feliz con mi esposa –Eriol

- ¿Que no amabas a tu esposa? –Syaoran

- Una vez me preguntaste si había alguna de las princesas que me gustaran, a decir verdad si… había varias, una de ellas aunque nunca te lo dije era la princesa Rocío –Eriol

- ¿Rocío? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Mira primo… así como sabías que tú les gustabas a todas las princesas incluidas todas las mayores que tu –Eriol

- ¿Mayores que yo? –Syaoran

- Primo desde el momento que interrumpiste en el salón de té junto con la princesa Rocío empapada… rompiste muchos corazones –Eriol

- ¿Qué? –Syaoran

- Y aunque Rocío era prácticamente una bebe… se veía tan tierna toda mojada que despertó la ternura en la mayoría de los hombres que estábamos en el salón –Eriol

- Nunca nadie me dijo nada –Syaoran

- Ni locos te lo diríamos o dime que drama hiciste porque una beba te quito una galleta preparada por Rocío… porque si no mal recuerdo esa pequeña princesa tendría la edad que tenía Rocío cuando la conociste y te enojaste con ella… por eso te di las otras galletas –Eriol

- Te peleaste con una bebe –rey

- No me pelee… solo que no le quería dar la galleta cuando me entere que Rocío la había preparado por que era la única que había en la canasta –Syaoran

- ¿Pero no se la diste? –rey

- Si se la dio… por eso yo le reuní algunas de otras canastas y se las di –Eriol

- Es que esas galletas eran mías… Rocío las preparo para mí –Syaoran

- Pero primo… preparo galletas para todos al igual que todas las princesas –Eriol

- La mayor prueba de que eran para mí… fue que en los años que siguieron Rocío siempre me ha preparado una canasta de galletas que es especialmente para mi -Syaoran

- Que exagerado primo eso no es cierto –Eriol

- Pero tú no estás de testigo de eso porque tú ya no estuviste en la reunión del siguiente año… pero todos los años me ha preparado ella mi canasta de galletas… por orden de la directora… claro para no volver a presenciar otra riña… pero bueno el caso es que me hace mis galletas –Syaoran

- Eso ni tú te lo crees primo –Eriol

- Le puedes preguntar a la princesa más pequeña si es verdad que Rocío prepara galletas especialmente para mí y todas te van a decir que si y la primera en entregármelas fue la princesa Aurora que fue con la que tuve el contratiempo… que por cierto me abrazo –Syaoran

- No que no pueden –Eriol

- No pueden pero la estaban asustando y cuando me vio se abalanzo asía mí y me entrego las galletas diciéndome que las había preparado Rocío especialmente para mí enfrente de todos para que no hubiera ninguna duda –Syaoran

- ¿Y que hizo la princesa Rocío? –Eriol

- Pues dijo que también había preparado más para todos… más o sea que esas eran solo mías y cada año se repite la historia –Syaoran orgulloso

- ¿Y dices que la directora le ordeno a Rocío que hiciera las galletas? –rey

- Si ¿por qué? –Syaoran

- No… Simple curiosidad –rey

- mmm ¿Y por qué dices que nuestra relación inspira a los demás? –Syaoran

- Hay primo, en todas las reuniones tienen una forma de verse tan especial, si saludan a todos, hay veces que les toca juntos como cuando entro Rocío que coincidencia que te tocara con ella –Eriol

- La verdad si… me sentí muy feliz de ser el primer hombre en besarla –Syaoran

- Primo solo fue un saludo –Eriol

- Pero fue su primer beso y se lo di yo –Syaoran orgulloso

- Si y terminaste enojado –Eriol

- Es que todos la besaron –Syaoran

- Pero solo fue un saludo y ¿por qué te molestaste? –Eriol

- Por la simple idea de saber que cualquiera de ellos puede ser su prometido –Syaoran

- Bueno en eso tienes razón –rey

- Bueno independientemente de eso… casi siempre formaban parejas, para practicar bailes, para simular matrimonios, para simular las reuniones y se veían tan bien que todos siempre hemos querido ser una pareja o representar una pareja como la de ustedes –Eriol

- Te das cuenta que a lo mejor esa pareja nunca se llega a formar –Syaoran con mucho pesar

- Existe esa posibilidad primo, pero tú puedes realizar esa felicidad con tu esposa al igual que ella con su esposo… la meta de la vida es tener un matrimonio feliz y ustedes lo pueden realizar –Eriol

- Pero yo solo quiero casarme con Rocío –Syaoran

- Mira primo por lo que vemos… existe una gran posibilidad de que sean ustedes pareja –Eriol

- ¿En serio? –Syaoran

- Un 20 por ciento... son 5 parejas ¿no? –Eriol

- Yo quiero un 100 por ciento –Syaoran

- Bueno si... pero ten por seguro que si te toca con otra prometida ella va a dar lo mejor de sí para hacer feliz al chico más popular y adorable del castillo –Eriol

- Gracias por lo de adorable –Syaoran sarcásticamente

- Primo todos te envidiamos tu forma de tratar a la princesa Rocío… si te comportaste adecuadamente con el resto las princesas… pero ese trato especial con la princesa Rocío todos lo anhelamos y cuando salimos tanto las princesas como nosotros queremos tener un matrimonio ejemplar como el de ustedes… bueno en caso de que sean prometidos… pero si no… Sabemos que los dos van a llevar ese trato a sus respectivos matrimonios… en los compromisos ninguno decide con quienes nos vamos a casar… esa decisión no es nuestra es de nuestros padres y no podemos hacer nada… más que tratar de aceptar nuestro destino de la mejor forma y ser feliz con nuestras parejas –Eriol

- Primo ¿de casualidad tú no tienes una querida? –Syaoran

- Y romper el ejemplo de ustedes… estás loco… no… No tengo ninguna querida… ni ella… y yo creo que puedes preguntar a más de 50 matrimonios que se han realizado a los largo de estos años que ustedes han estado en los castillos y no creo que ninguno tenga una relación fuera del matrimonio… todos queremos tener un amor tan fuerte como el suyo y si de casualidad ustedes no son pareja… sería una locura que cualquiera de los dos buscara otro amor con otra persona que no fueran sus esposos –Eriol

- O sea que ahora resulta que ya no tengo ese opción –Syaoran

- Desde luego que la tienes hijo –Rey

- No… No la tienes por respeto a Rocío no la tienes –Eriol

- ¿QQQuuuéééé? –Syaoran

- Te gustaría enterarte que el esposo de Rocío tiene una quería por que la princesa Rocío no lo hace feliz –Eriol

- Desde luego que no –Syaoran

- Pues de la misma forma tú que crees que sienta la princesa Rocío si se entera que tienes una querida por que no eres feliz en tu matrimonio –Eriol

- Eliminamos la opción de la querida –Syaoran

- Eso está bien no hay como ser feliz con tu esposa –rey

- Bueno entonces ¿listo para traer a tu prometida y aceptarla como si fuera la propia princesa Rocío? –Eriol

- Si –Syaoran

- Hijo arriba ese ánimo… ya verás que todo saldrá bien hay una gran posibilidad de que la princesa Rocío sea tu prometida –Rey

- Si… un 20 por ciento –Syaoran

- Yo diría que casi un 99 por ciento de posibilidades –rey

- ¿QQQQQQuuuuuuééééééé? –Syaoran y Eriol

- Que yo pienso que hay una gran posibilidad –rey

- Pero un 99 por ciento ¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? –Syaoran

- Ideas mías hijo no le des importancia, no hay que olvidar que hay un 1 por ciento de error y que pueda ser alguien diferente pero como dice tu primo no pierdas esa esperanza –rey

- Si primo confía en eso, no pierdas la esperanza –Eriol

Y con nuevos ánimos Syaoran regresa al colegio

En las siguientes reuniones del mes de julio, últimas para nuestros jóvenes, primero fue la visita al castillo de los hombres, en donde como de costumbre le entregaron a Santiago las galletas preparadas por Rocío y a pesar de que Rocío se sentía triste Santiago animaba a la joven es más, se sentaron juntos y él hacia bromas que tenían con una gran sonrisa a Rocío.

Después cuando la reunión en el castillo de las princesas, tampoco permitió que los separaran, si iban a ser sus últimos momentos juntos Santiago los iba a aprovechar, desde luego a Rocío le daba risa la forma tan posesiva de Santiago y eso la animaba no sabía bien como sentirse, no podían platicar para saber por qué ese comportamiento pero decidió que bueno no perdía nada ella también disfrutando del momento, se hizo una celebración especial, sobre todo para despedir a las futuras parejas que en una semana más salían. Se sentían felices y la verdad no lo disimulaban, a decir verdad a Santiago ya nada le importaba, si eran ejemplo para los demás lo serian hasta el final y así lo hizo sorprendiendo a todos con otro beso en la mano a Rocío al despedirse pues era su última reunión

- Fue un placer para mi estar todos estos años en tu compañía princesa Rocío -dijo Santiago muy caballerosamente tomando la mano de Rocío y besándola

- A mí también me gusto estar en tu compañía -Rocío con una gran sonrisa

Y así todos se empezaron de despedir si no serían prometidos por lo menos disfrutar hasta el final.

Al otro día cuando se reunieron, se dieron un gran abrazo Santiago se sentía feliz y Rocío no sabía cómo interpretar su estado de ánimo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? –Rocío

- Porque platicando con mi primo y mi padre me dijeron que hay un 99 por ciento de posibilidades de que seas tú mí prometida –Santiago

- ¿En serio? pero si no nos llevamos 3 años –Rocío con una gran sonrisa

- Ahí es donde está todo… mi padre no se acuerda que si soy 3 años exactamente mayor que mi prometida o menos y ahí ya entras tú también… claro entran todas pero tú también –Santiago

- ¿En serio? no me engañas –Rocío

- Crees que te puedo engañar con algo tan importante –Santiago

- No… Desde luego que no –Rocío

- Además si son nuestros últimos momentos juntos por que no disfrutarlos… en vez de estarnos compadeciendo –Santiago

- Si… tienes razón –Rocío lanzándose a los brazos de Santiago

De repente se quedan viendo y sin darse cuenta se empiezan a acercar, cuando Santiago de repente se da cuenta de lo que están por hacer y la suelta

- ¿No nos podemos besar? –Rocío

- Como lo has dicho antes princesa, no sabemos si somos prometidos y por lo mismo no nos podemos besar –Santiago

- Pero nadie lo sabrá –Rocío

- Cómo también me dijiste… lo sabremos nosotros y para que ilusionarnos con algo que como puede ser cierto puede ser falso –Santiago

- Eso sí –Rocío

- Pero sabes… si por casualidad resulta que no somos prometidos, sé que vas a ser muy buena esposa y te prometo que yo también voy a ser feliz con mi esposa –Santiago

- ¿Tú crees eso? –Rocío

- Desde luego que sí ¿sabes que nuestro amor ha servido de ejemplo para todos los matrimonios que se han realizado desde que estamos aquí? –Santiago

- ¿Nuestro amor? –Rocío

- Si… todos en los dos castillos saben que estamos enamorados y nos ven como un ejemplo a seguir –Santiago

- ¿Como que todos? –Rocío poniéndose nerviosa

- Calma cariño… todos lo saben y los únicos que no sabíamos que todos lo saben éramos nosotros –Santiago sonriendo

- Bueno me imagino que tampoco los profesores –Rocío

- Si me imagino que ellos tampoco lo saben –Santiago

Y así siguen platicando hasta que llega el momento de la despedida en la cual le vuelve a besar la mano y agradecer por esos años que compartieron y que se volvieran a ver en la reunión donde conocerían a sus prometidos y que no perdiera la esperanza de que ellos pudieran ser prometidos.

CONTINUARA:

Mmm quería terminar ya con esta historia pero ya es muy largo el capítulo y no termino y como no quiero perderlo o que pase algo raro, como me pasa, yo solo pensé que era con "ILUSIÓN" pero también he tenido algunos problemas con esta historia, mejor la subo, espero sus opiniones.

Ya saben aquí abajo hay un recuadro donde me pueden dejar sus opiniones o a mi dirección de correo ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

y dedico esta historia a mis hijos y mi marido, el nombre de Rocío es de mi hija Rocío consuelo y el de Santiago, de mi marido y mi hijo Jorge Santiago, y también mi suegro Santiago, y los nombres de las hermanas de Syaoran de mis sobrinas, pensé también en el nombre de Itzel y Mitzi, pero son muy mexicanos y no va en la historia porque se supone que es en Europa donde se desarrolla la historia, también uso los nombres de mis hermanas, bueno para toda mi familia.

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 6 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	13. Chapter 13

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

QUE ALEGRIA QUE ERES TÚ

POR Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

13

Y así siguieron platicando hasta que llegó el momento de la despedida en la cual le vuelve a besar la mano y agradecer por esos años que compartieron y que se volverían a ver en la reunión donde conocerían a sus prometidos y que no perdiera la Esperanza de que ellos podrían ser prometidos.

Normalmente a todos los jóvenes que estaban por contraer matrimonio y desde luego salir de las escuelas se les asignaban un dormitorio para que platicaran de sus experiencias o sus inquietudes, desde luego estaba Syaoran y los 2 jóvenes que eran los que acababan de cumplir los 16 en los últimos meses y había dos que habían llegado ese día que eran mayores que ellos po años pero que estaban esperando a que sus prometidas cumplieran los 13 años,

Syaoran no se preocupaba de ellos pues sabía que él prometido de Rocío era 3 años mayor que ella o sea que solo 3 de ellos cumplían con esa edad, aunque las 5 jóvenes todas tenían 13 años, no era justo… por parte de Rocío las posibilidades se reducía las de él eran 5, aunque fueran dos siempre existía la duda, él quería estar seguro en un 100 por ciento, pero bueno tenía que aceptar la situación.

A pesar de todo trataba de mantener la calma, todos platicaban pero veían que Santiago estaba muy nervioso.

- Calma Santiago… no tienes por qué preocuparte –Arturo

- Es que no sé qué pensar –Santiago

- Que mañana te entregan a Rocío –Enrique uno de los jóvenes que habían llegado para recoger a sus prometidas

- Ojala eso sea verdad –Santiago muy triste

- Vas a ver que eso va a pasar –Rubén

- Es que cualquiera de ustedes dos puede también ser su prometido –Santiago viendo a Arturo y Rubén

- Bueno… si lo piensas así cualquiera de los 5 podemos ser su prometido –Oscar el otro joven

- En realidad no… Solo cualquiera de nosotros tres, Arturo, Rubén y yo –Santiago

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Oscar

- Desde hace tiempo sé que el prometido de Rocío es mayor que ella por 3 años –Santiago

- Desde hace tiempo… nosotros no teníamos idea de las posibles candidatas y tu si sabias que podías ser el prometido de Rocío… eso es trampa –Rubén

- En realidad no… Pensamos siempre que yo no podía ser su prometido porque no soy exactamente 3 años mayor que Rocío sino 2 años 9 meses –Santiago

- O sea casi 3 - Enrique

- Bueno eso lo acabo de saber apenas que fui a ver a mi familia –Santiago

- O sea que ¿permitiste enamorarte de Rocío sin saber que es tu prometida? –Oscar

- De Rocío me enamore desde que la vi en esa fuente –Santiago protestando

- ¿Cual fuente? -todos

- La primera vez que mi primo fue al castillo de las princesas estaba tan nervioso que para que pudiera ir me pidieron que lo acompañara… yo no le vi el chiste yo iba a cumplir 5 años y la verdad no quería ir... pero me pidieron de favor para que mi primo se animara –Santiago

- ¿Ricardo no quería ir a las reuniones? –Oscar

- No… ni idea porque… pero lo acompañe y ya cuando iban a entrar yo pedí permiso de quedarme en los jardines a esperar, porque yo no le veía chiste a esas reuniones de las que tanto hablaban… y dentro de la fuente del jardín me encontré a Rocío –Santiago

- Esa historia no la sabíamos -Rubén

- Yo creo que desde ese momento me enamore de Rocío… se veía tan bonita… además que la niña se enfermó y yo la fui a visitar todos los días hasta que se curó –Santiago

- Si… de eso si me acuerdo que ibas todos los días a visitar el castillo de las princesas aunque no le di importancia –Oscar

- Creo que nadie –Enrique

- Desde luego que no pensé que eso fuera a provocar algún otro encuentro… pero se acuerdan cuando llego caminando aquí –Santiago sonriendo

- Si… se veía preciosa… hecha un desastre toda roja por el calor y polvorienta –Arturo

- Y con una canasta de galletas para Santiago –Oscar

- Y no permitió que nadie la cargara solo Santiago –Rubén

- Si… solo yo… pero solo porque yo la había sacado de la fuente –dijo con melancolía Santiago

- Pero arriba ese ánimo… veras que mañana Rocío es tu prometida –Rubén

- Que diera yo porque si fuera verdad eso –Santiago

- Yo tengo mi teoría –Arturo

- ¿Tú teoría? –todos

- Si… mi teoría… y es que Rocío es tu prometida –Arturo

- Y según tú por qué crees que es mí prometida –Santiago

- Fácil… casi siempre los dejan que hagan parejas cuando es necesario hacer parejas… a nadie le ha tocado dos veces seguidas ser pareja de nadie… eso es muy sospechoso –Arturo

- Además que te hace todos los años galletas –Oscar

- Y que tiene eso de malo… envidiosos –Santiago

- Que eres al único que le hacen galletas ¿por qué a los demás no? –Rubén

- Nos hacen galletas a todos –Santiago

- Si… pero solo las tuyas son exclusivamente hechas por la princesa Rocío ¿por qué a los demás no? –Enrique

- Rocío hace galletas para todos –protesto Santiago

- Rocío –dijeron todos

- Esta bien la princesa Rocío –corrigió Santiago

- Si… pero ¿Por qué nadie de los demás recibíamos galletas de alguien en especial? –dijo Arturo

- A mí lo que se me hace es que ustedes descubrieron que son prometidos y no nos lo quieren decir –Oscar

- Si lo supiéramos crees que estaría tan nervioso –Santiago

- Bueno en eso tienes razón pero qué tal que sin querer resulto que ustedes son prometidos –Rubén

- Eso explicaría el trato especial que les permiten tener… por qué no me digas que nadie sabe lo de sus encuentros en el bosque –Arturo

- Se supone que son secretos ¿cuantos más lo saben? –Santiago

- mmm ¿Cuantos somos en la escuela? –Oscar

- ¿Todos lo saben? –Santiago

- Una pregunta ¿cómo le hace la princesa Rocío para salir? –Enrique

- No se escapaba… tienen una salida todas las princesas al otro día de las reuniones –Santiago

- Quieres decir que todas las princesas salen y nosotros no lo sabemos –Todos sorprendidos

- ¿Cómo se enteraron que me veía con Rocío y no se enteraron que todas las princesas salen? –Santiago

- La verdad se nos hizo muy romántico que Rocío se escapara para verte que nunca prestamos atención a lo demás –Arturo

- Además que solo unos cuantos te vieron que ibas a verte con Rocío los demás solo nos enteramos por comentarios de otros… pero como no te queríamos molestar… bueno nunca nadie te dijo nada –Oscar

- Quizás tengan razón… ojala Rocío sea mi prometida, pero por si no lo soy… quiero a quien sea su prometido que la cuide mucho… ustedes saben que ella es muy importante para mí y no me gustaría que sufra –Santiago

- Si… hay una posibilidad de que efectivamente uno de nosotros sea su prometido… si eso resulta cierto… no te preocupes… cualquiera de nosotros haríamos lo que sea porque ella sea feliz –Arturo

- Pero arriba ese ánimo… mañana a estas horas vas a ser el hombre más feliz del planeta porque ya vas a estar más cerca de casarte con la mujer que amas –Rubén

- Ojala tengan razón –Santiago con una gran esperanza porque efectivamente tiene razón en cierta forma Rocío y él han tenido un trato diferente al de los demás

En los dos castillos ya están sus familiares y desde 2 días antes llegaron las familias de las princesas, pues tienen que estar presentes cuando se presenten con sus respectivos prometidos y por lo menos convivir dos días con sus hijas, pues prácticamente del castillo de las princesas se van a vivir a los hogares de sus prometidos, posteriormente conocerán los hogares de sus padres, pero eso será después de casadas.

Al igual que los jóvenes, 5 princesas platican respecto a sus futuros matrimonios.

- Hay ¿quién será mi prometido? –decía Rosa

- Yo creo que todas queremos saber quién es –Gaby

- Según me dijeron es mayor que yo por 5 años –Rosa

- El mío me lleva 3 –Patricia

- El mío también me lleva 3 años –Rocío

- Pues el mío me lleva 6 –Gaby

- ¿O sea que ni tu Gaby ni tu Rosa pueden ser la prometida de Santiago? –Rocío

- La única prometida de Santiago eres tu Rocío –Consuelo

- Eso no lo sabemos -Rocío enojada

- Como que no lo saben… eso lo sabemos todos –Rosa

- ¿alguien se los dijo? –Rocío muy seria

- No... Pero –Rosa

- ¿Entonces por qué afirman eso? –Rocío

- Por las galletas –Gaby

- Que tienen que ver las galletas –Rocío

- Que la directora te dijo que preparadas las galletas especialmente para Santiago –Gaby

- Pero eso fue para evitar más problemas –Rocío tímidamente

- Puede ser verdad… pero qué casualidad que solo fue una orden para ti y específicamente para él y no cualquiera de los demás jóvenes –Consuelo

- Para que no se volviera a repetir lo que paso con Aurora –Rocío tímidamente

- Si… tienes razón Rocío, pero ojala mi prometido me trate como te trata Santiago –Gaby

- Si… su amor es algo que cualquiera quiere tener –Rosa

- Y que nuestro prometido también haga todo por nosotras –Consuelo

- Y nos mande rosas como Santiago –Patricia

- Hay sí –Gaby, Rosa y Consuelo

- Es un detalle tierno de Santiago -Rocío sonrojada

- Es un detalle único de Santiago para ti… por qué no creas que no sabemos todas que esas rosas las trae especialmente para ti… pero como no puede entregártelas a ti… bueno nos trae a todas –Consuelo

- Es un detalle tan tierno –Gaby con estrellitas en los ojos

- Pero cualquiera de ustedes dos puede ser la prometida de Santiago –Rocío

- ¿Patricia y Consuelo? –Gaby

- No… Yo no lo creo… si eso fuera cierto, no le hubieran permitido a Santiago estar junto a ti todo el tiempo en la última reunión que estuvimos –Patricia

- Si es verdad –Consuelo

- ¿Ustedes creen que Santiago puede ser mi prometido? –Rocío

- No... No lo creemos estamos seguras –Patricia

- Pero –Rocío

- Si... sabemos que existe la posibilidad que alguna de nosotras dos seamos su prometida –Consuelo

- En ese caso no te preocupes… cualquiera de las dos estamos dispuestas de hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo tan feliz como lo es con tigo –Patricia

- Gracias –Rocío muy bajito

- Pero arriba corazones… vas a ver la sorpresa que te vas a llevar cuando te digan que eres la prometida de Santiago –Rosa

- Si es verdad me muero de ganas de ver la cara de los dos cuando digan que son prometido –Rosa

- Si… va a ser algo fabuloso –todas con estrellitas en los ojos

- Pero chicas –Rocío sonrojada

- No pienses negativamente pieza en tu príncipe como tu prometido -Patricia

- Si… es verdad Santiago es príncipe… y va a ser rey de su país en el momento indicado… o sea que tú vas a seguir siendo princesa y te vas a convertir en reina junto a él –Consuelo

- Hay chicas –Rocío

- Mira… yo creo que a cualquiera de nosotras nos gustaría muchísimo ser la prometida de Santiago… pero sobre todo todos deseamos que ustedes sean prometidos –Gaby

- Todas –Rocío corrigió

- No… Todos… los jóvenes del castillo vecino y todas nosotras deseamos ver hecho realidad el amor que se han demostrado durante todos estos años –Rosa

- Deberás creen ustedes que Santiago y yo… bueno –toda roja Rocío

- Desde luego que sí… ya quisiéramos cualquiera de nosotras saber que nuestro prometido nos quieres un poquito como Santiago te quiere a ti Rocío -Patricia

- Ya verán que sus prometidos también las van a querer tanto como Santiago me quiere a mí –Rocío con una sonrisa

Y así siguen platicando.

Al otro día ya todos reunidos en el salón principal del castillo en donde están todos los jóvenes como las princesas y sus respectivas familias esperando el momento del comienzo de los anuncios de quienes son prometidos

La reunión es a puerta cerrada, todos están muy nerviosos, pues además de todo lo que han tenido que practicar de lo que tienen que hacer al momento de mencionarlos está el detalle de que los van a mencionar por sus verdaderos nombres.

Así primero mencionaban al prometido pasaba al frente y espera, después mencionaban quien era la prometida, ella avanzaba hasta llegar en donde estaba su prometido hacían un saludo con reverencia y en ese momento puede besar a su prometida en la boca ya no en la mano como lo hacían hasta ese momento en las reuniones y sosteniéndole la mano se retiraban a un lado para esperar a que los demás prometidos se conocieran.

Por parte de los jóvenes no había problemas con los nombres, pues todos conocían sus nombres y desde luego el de sus prometidas, pero de parte de las princesas nunca faltaba la despistada que se le olvidaba su nombre... pero bueno ya todos los maestros y directivos estaban acostumbrados a esos detalles.

Desde luego desde el momento en que entraron en el gran salón, tanto Santiago como Rocío se vieron y los dos sonrieron, según ellos nadie los vio, pero desde luego que todos lo vieron, por parte de Santiago estaban sus padres junto con todas sus hermanas y sus esposos y su primo con su esposa, porque no solo iban a presentar a la prometida de Santiago sino que también a la que sería la futura reina.

El papá de Syaoran sonrío al ver a su hijo sonreír a una joven la cual regreso la sonrisa y con ese simple gesto supo quién era esa joven, si supo que era la joven con la que su hijo se quiere casar, desde luego que no fue el único en saberlo pues todas las familias de todos los jóvenes y las princesas sabían de esa pareja en particular, un secreto a voces.

Y después de un momento ya todos en sus lugares se dieron comienzo a la reunión con el director del colegio de los varones y la directora del colegio de las princesas en el frente del salón

- Como es tradición desde hace muchos años damos comienzo a nuestra reunión para presentar a estos jóvenes con sus respectivas prometidas -director

- Como en cada reunión de este tipo, empezamos con las presentaciones de los pretendientes mayores -Directora

- Pero en esta reunión en particular hemos pensado que es más conveniente empezar por un joven en particular… Príncipe Syaoran Li… heredero de la corona de su país pase al frente por favor –director

Santiago escucho su nombre y paso al frente a esperar a su prometida y rogándole a dios que fuera Rocío

- Princesa Sakura Kinomoto… pase al frente por favor –director

Todas las princesas se quedaron quietas con tanto nervios se les olvido a todas los nombres que les habían dado y solo se empezaron a ver entre sí y no sabían que hacer.

- Princesa Rocío… pase al frente por favor –directora

Pero más tardo en decir el nombre la directora que Syaoran ya estaba al lado de Rocío y sin más ni más la abrazo la inclino a un lado y le dio un beso tan apasionado que todos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar porras felicitando a la pareja.

Cuando les falto la respiración y por lógica se tuvieron que separa

- He soñado con este beso por años –Syaoran

- ¡Santiago! –Rocío tratando de recuperar el aire y roja a más no poder

- Mi nombre verdadero es Syaoran Li y el tuyo Sakura Kinomoto –con una gran sonrisa enderezando a Sakura y rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano sosteniendo las dos manos de Sakura para guiarla al centro donde tenía ella que llegar a encontrarse con Syaoran

- ¡Que romántico! –las otras princesas

Y todos los jóvenes solo se vieron entre sí, ni hablar tenía que hacer lo mismo que Santiago si no se querían ver mal ¿por qué hacia esas cosas? ¿por qué no pensaba en los demás?

- Bueno jóvenes... pasen por este lado… primero tenemos que terminar con las demás presentaciones –director

Con una gran sonrisa la pareja se fue al lugar donde les habían indicado

Así se siguieron las demás presentaciones, por edades de los jóvenes, primero los mayores que esperaban a que sus prometidas cumplieran los 13 años y después la de los jóvenes que las prometidas esperaban que ellos cumplieran los 16 años, a decir verdad aquí entraba Sakura pues ella cumplió los 13 antes que Syaoran cumpliera los 16.

Y al igual que Rocío a todas se les había olvidado los nombres que les dijeron. O por lo menos lo simularon para ver que hacían sus prometidos que de igual manera para no quedarse atrás imitaron los movimientos de Syaoran.

Aunque cuando dijeron quién era la penúltima pareja, el último joven no espero a que lo presentaran fue directo a abrazar a su prometida y besarla de la misma forma que los demás. Después los presentaron, esta reunión fue muy diferente a todas las demás pero todos esperaban que así fuera.

Después todos pasaron a una gran mesa en donde se celebraría una comida para celebrar los futuros matrimonios, todos se sentaron por familias, así los familiares de Syaoran y Sakura se sentaron alrededor de la pareja, y así todas las demás familias aunque a todos llamo mucho la atención conocer cómo fue que Syaoran y Sakura se habían conocido desde chicos. Y mientras comían la directora empezó a platicar

- Les voy a contar algo curioso que paso hace 11 años más o menos… cuando alguna de las princesas entran al castillo se quiénes son y quiénes son sus prometidos, muchas veces no conocemos a los prometidos, hasta que entran al castillo de los varones y el director en alguna de las dos reuniones que tenemos al año, me dice quién es el prometido de quien –directora

- En realidad solo dos personas de cada castillo tenemos esa información… nosotros los directores y los subdirectores, nadie más conoce esa información –Director

- A decir verdad cuando el joven llego a la sala del té con la pequeña princesa escurriendo en agua yo no sabía quién era, pues el joven tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado al castillo… pero cuando las princesas Li lo llamaron hermano y Syaoran… supe que él era el prometido de la princesa Sakura que tenia de la mano… por eso cuando pidió venir a ver como se encontraba la niña, no le impedimos la entrada –Directora

- O sea que si no hubiera sido mi prometida ¿no me hubieran permitido verla? –Syaoran

- Desde luego que no… Se te habría informado de su estado de salud eso sí… pero no se te hubiera permitido verla –Directora

- Por eso es que la princesa Sakura hacia galletas especialmente para él –rey papá de Syaoran

- Efectivamente –director

- ¿Y por qué nadie nos dijo nada? –Syaoran molesto

- Porque son las reglas… si les decíamos a ustedes que eran prometidos los demás también iban a querer saber quiénes eran prometidos y esa regla no la podemos romper –director

- Además que tuvieron muchas libertades… o me negaran que no disfrutaban de sus encuentros en el bosque –directora

- ¿Lo sabían? –Syaoran y Sakura rojos a más no poder

- Desde luego que lo sabíamos… al otro día después de la celebración luctuosa de tu abuelo tú querías ir a ver qué había pasado con la princesa Sakura por él abrazo que te dio… estabas preocupado y te dije que no podías ir a verla… estabas tan enojado que saliste del castillo sin pensar lo que hacías o quizás para tranquilizarte y yo no te pude detener y esperaba que no te encontraras con las princesas que en ese momento estaban en el bosque –director

- En ese momento te encontraste con una princesa que también te quería ver para saber cómo estabas, era muy tierno y a la vez sorprendente saber que aunque ustedes no sabían que eran prometidos se buscaban y se ayudaban mutuamente –directora

- Que bueno que nunca hicieron algo indebido –director

- ¿Algo indebido? –los dos sorprendidos

- Si… por ejemplo un beso… al primer beso se iban a suspender las salidas de las princesas –directora

- ¿O sea que nunca la habías besado? -rey

- Desde luego que no… La respeto mucho es una princesa digna de un rey -Syaoran molesto por el comentario de su padre, pero a la vez todos los que vivieron la relación de ellos sorprendidos.

Todas las princesas que habían vivido en un momento el romance de los jóvenes y les daba coraje que no se abrazaran o se besaran ahora comprendían que de su comportamiento dependían muchísimas cosas.

- Espero que ninguno de ustedes comente de las salidas de las princesas porque si llegan a enterarse los jóvenes y tratan de ver a las princesas vamos a tener que suspender sus salidas –directora

- Nadie dirá nada… a decir verdad sabíamos de las salidas de Santiago y que se encontraba con Rocío… pero nunca supimos cómo era que la princesa salía del castillo -Unos de los jóvenes prometidos

- Por cierto ¿qué le dijiste a la princesa Sakura? ¿Qué le provocaste su llanto y que se lastimara el pie? –director

- Fue un mal entendido –Syaoran bajando la cabeza y apretando la mano de Sakura de verdad sabían todo

- ¿Un mal entendido? –directora

- Si… mis hermanas me dijeron que Sakura había dicho que no le gustaba y desde luego que se lo reclame… yo sabía desde siempre que le gustaba… pero no se me ocurrió que ella lo había dicho por que como todos nos decían "no se deben de enamorar de nadie" ella lo había dicho por eso… hasta que vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas comprendí mi error pero ya no pude hacer nada… ella corrió y se cayó… lastimándose el tobillo… nunca me había sentido tan desesperado de no poder ayudarla y comprender mi error –Syaoran

- ¿O sea que tú lo viste y no lo soñaste? nosotros que pensamos que había sido muy romántico que hubieras soñado con el accidente de Rocío –Faren hermana de Syaoran

- Pero en efecto lo soñó… a mí me despertaron sus quejidos -Eriol defendiendo a su primo

- Es que estaba preocupado por lo que paso y pensaba que no iba a tener noticias de ella y que ya no iba a querer verme –Syaoran

- Y tenías razón… ya no te quería ver… pero las chicas me dejaron solas –Sakura con un puchero

- Es que vimos que mi hermano te estaba esperando y por eso a la primera oportunidad que tuvimos nos fuimos… no sin antes vigilar que solo estaba él… porque si veíamos a más de los jóvenes por los alrededores desde luego que íbamos a dar aviso por que ya no íbamos a estar seguras en los paseos. -Fuutie hermana de Syaoran quien provoco todo el enredo esa vez

Y así siguen recordando todos el momento que pasaron los jóvenes en común en donde se suponía que nadie sabía.

Al terminar la comida todos se despidieron pues ya todos se iban a sus respectivos países.

Desde luego Syaoran no quería perder nada de tiempo pues le tomaba una semana en llegar a su país y ahora quería llegar lo antes posible pues estaba dispuesto de casarse inmediatamente al llegar a su país, aunque solo estuvieran ellos dos.

Pero al salir del gran salón cual fue la sorpresa de Syaoran y Sakura cuando vieron a todos los alumnos, maestros y encargados de los dos castillos, como guardias de ambos castillos reunidos ahí para felicitar a la pareja, gritos, porras, aplausos y felicitaciones se escucharon por todos lados donde veían, era algo único ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, estaban emocionados.

¿Cómo era posible que todos estuvieran ahí?

Si efectivamente nadie sabía quiénes eran prometidos, todos deseaban que Santiago y Rocío lo fueran pero nadie estaba seguro, así que todos en sus respectivos quehaceres, pero pendientes de la información solo esperaban noticias.

Algunas de las doncellas del castillo se mantenían cerca de la puerta para tratar de saber algo y en el momento que se escucharon los aplausos y las porras se enteraron que efectivamente Santiago y Rocío eran prometidos.

Se dio el aviso en todo el castillo y también se mandó mensaje al castillo de los hombres porque sabían que ellos también querían saber la noticia y nada más se enteraron todos se dirigieron al castillos de las princesas.

Desde luego un evento fuera de todo lo que siempre se realizaban pero todos estaban felices de ver como el amor de la pareja más querida por todos se hacía realidad.

Y así llegamos al país de nuestro protagonista y cuál fue la sorpresa para nuestra joven pareja, que muchísima gente la mayoría egresados de los castillos estaban presentes para la celebración de la boda la cual se tuvo que realizar al aire libre por tanta gente que quería ser testigo del matrimonio de la pareja más querida en mucho tiempo y así con un puede besar a su esposa:

- Que alegría que eres tú… Mi esposa –Syaoran y con una gran sonrisa se besaron

Y aquí termina esta historia que se me ocurrió de Príncipes y Princesas.

F I N.

Espero sus comentarios ya saben aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde pueden dejar su opinión.

Y mi dirección de correo electrónico es ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com porque muchos no les gusta dejar sus mensajes aquí.

Esta historia la dedico principalmente en memoria de la Princesa Diana de Inglaterra quien soñó que su vida era un cuento de príncipes y princesas y se topó con la tradición real. Espero que sus hijos rompan esta tradición.

16 de diciembre de 2007

Revisada 6 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	14. Chapter 14

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
